Pyaar lafzon mai kahan
by CIDians
Summary: Nothing to say ... based on DAREYA and SACHVI
1. Chapter 1

**Shreya wake up at sharp 6am .. She gets ready and leave for cid bureau as it was her first day in CID mumbai ... She reached bureau ...**

 _"Inspector Shreya reporting on duty sir" ... said Shreya in a strong voice_

 **All cid members turned to her ... Purvi and Nikhil gets happy on seeing Shreya**

 _"Welcome shreya welcome in cid" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Thankyou sir" ... said Shreya_

 _"Acp sir ne btaya tha tumhara" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Shreya" ... said Purvi and Nikhil_

 **Purvi and Nikhil comes forward to hug Shreya**

 _"Tum dono shreya ko jante ho" ... said Freddy_

 _"Han sir shreya mai or nikhil training mai sath the" ... said Purvi_

 _"Shreya par tu yahn kia ker rhi hai" ... said Nikhil_

 _"Han tune tou manali mai transfer liya tha na" ... said Purvi_

 _"Kia manali par tum itni door aker ku kam ker rahi ho" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Sir mujhe ghar se door challenging kam kerna acha lagta hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"Are wah that`s great" ... said Freddy_

 **Just then freddy`s phone ring .. it was a case they about to leave but Shreya colide with Daya ... Daya was holding some bowls which landed on Shreya and now Shreya is fully covered with gravy**

 _"Are yaaar tum dekh ker nhn chal sakti mera sara khana gira diya" ... said Daya_

 _"Khana ? tumhe khane ki pari hai meri puri shirt kharab hogae aj kal ke food delivering wale bhi na" ... said Shreya_

 _"Wh... what kia kaha tumne " ... said Daya_

 _"Bhere ho kia sunai nhn deta" ... said Shreya_

 _"Listen yahan jo case file kerne ayi ho na chup chap wohe kero samjhi" ... said Daya_

 **Shreya was about to say something but stopped on listening Abhijeet`s voice**

 _"Yaaar bus kero tum dono daya tujhe dekhai nhn deta or shreya yeh kia tareqa hai senior inspector se bat kerne ka" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Sen..senior inspector" ... said Shreya shockingly_

 _"Jee han senior inspector madam or ap hain kon " ... said Daya_

 _"Daya sir yeh shreya hai iska aj hi yahan transfer hua hai" ... said freddy_

 _"Pehle din hi ghalat insan se panga lelia back ke rehnA"... said Daya_

 _"You know what mai nhn darti tumse" ... said Shreya while glarring him_

 **All gets shocked .. Purvi takes to Shreya to washroom**

 _"Abhijeet yaar kia hai yeh ladki" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe kia pata wese larae tou baraber tumne bhi ki hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Han sir maine tou daya sir ko pehli bar ese kisi se larte hue dekha hai" ... said Freddy_

 _"Wese is ladki mai kuch khas bat hai i mean maza aya isse lar ker" ... said Daya smilingly_

 **Abhijeet gets shocked after some time they reached the crime station ... Dareya was investigating on a cliff side when Daya`s foot slip ... but he catch a tree`s branh Shreya gets shocked to seeing this**

 _"Stupid ladki kia dekh rahi ho bachao yar" ... said Daya_

 _"Ku abhi thori der pehle tou bari dhamkiyaan de rahey the k maine ek ghalat insan se panga leliya ab kia hua" ... said Shreya while teasing him_

 _"Are meri maaa sorry tum jeeti mai hara ab please kuch kero mera hath slip horaha hai" ... said Daya_

 **Shreya forward her hand ... Daya hold her hand after 5 minutes Shreya pulled Daya up ... They both have eyelock for sometimes and then broke**

 **Daya started to leave**

 _"Hey hey ruko maine tumhe bachaya hai kam az kam thankyou hi kehdo" ... said Shreya_

 _"Oh really meri dictionary mai na thankyou naam na shabd nhn hai" ... said Daya while mimickiring SRk_

 _"Acha kahan se kharidi esi bakwas dictionary" ... said Shreya in DP`s style_

_"Ab hum jis kam k lye aye hain wohe keren" ... said Daya_

**After one hour team return to bureau ...**

_"Shreya manali mai sab kese hain" ... said Purvi_

 _"Thek hi hongay" ... said Shreya_

 _"Tu ruki v kahan hai"... said Nikhil_

 _"Yahan east side par mera ek ghar hai tum sab ao na aj meri taraf se khane ki dawat pe" ... said Shreya_

 _"Are shreya is ki kia zarurat hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Please sir aye na aj puri team salunke sir or acp sir ko bola va hai maine mujhe kafi acha lagega" ... said Shreya_

 _"Umm acha thek hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Daya sir ap bhi ayenge" ... said Freddy while teasing him_

 _"Are freddy jaha khane ki dawat ho or daya na aye esa kesa hosakta hai" ... said Abhijeet while laughing_

 _"Abhijeeeet ..." ... said Daya_

 _"Kia yaad kerogay ajana tum bhi" ... said Shreya_

_"Haan ku nhn ta ke tum phir se mujhe food delievering wale k khitab dedo haina" ... said Daya_

 _"Akalmand k lye ishara kafi hota hai" ... said Shreya_

 **After some time they were all leaving**

 _"Sir apne ek baat mehsus ki" ... said Freddy_

 _"Kesi baat" ... asked Abhijeet_

 _"Mujhe lagta ha ke daya sir na shreya ko pasand kerte hain" ... said Freddy_

 _"Kia bolre ho freddy aj tou shreya ka pehla din tha" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Sir lekin daya sir ka behavour kafi alag tha" .. said Freddy_

 _"Haan yeh tou hai hosakta hai chalo dekhte hain".. Abhijeet_

 **After 3 hours in the evening ... Daya Abhijeet and Tarika reached Shreya`s house Purvi open the door**

 _"Are purvi tum itni jaldi agaen" ... said Tarika_

 _"Nhn tarika mai tou sham se hi idher hu shreya ki help ker rahi thi" ... said Purvi_

 _"Wese shreya hai kahan" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Wo kitchen mai hai" ... said Purvi_

 _"Aye na sir " ... said Shreya smilingly_

 _"Shreya in se milo yeh ... (cut by shreya)_

 _"Taruu" ... said Shreya while hugging her_

 _"Tum ise bhi janti ho" ... said Daya_

 _"Han tou taruu or mai college se sath hain" ... said Shreya_

 _"Tu ek dum se kahan gayab hogae thi" ... said Tarika_

 _"Bus taru halat ke rehte insan ko chupna parhta hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kia matlab" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Chorye na sir ... taru tu pregnant hai" ... said Shreyaa_

 _"Haan shreya 7 months" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Omg... tu ek minute ruk mai 2 minute mai ayi" ... said Shreya_

 **Shreya runs to her room and returns ... and give something to Tarika**

 _"Shreya yeh ... abhijeet dekho yeh" ... said Tarika_

 _"Haan nanhe se baal gopaal" ... said Shreya_

 _"Yeh tere pass kahan se aya" ... said Purvi_

 _"Taru yeh meri maa ne apne hatho se bunaya tha" ... said Shreya_

 _"Apne hatho se" ... said Daya_

 _"Haan sir maa ko ese cheezien bunane ka bhot shoq tha" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya yeh tum apne pass rakho aunty ka pyar hai isme" ... said Tarika_

 _"Taruu yeh mere pass rahey yaa tumhare pass bat ek hi hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya tumhari maa?" ... asked Daya_

 **Shreya smile and goes to a shelf picks up a photo and hang it on Wall ...**

 _"Shreya i am sorry" ... said Daya_

 _"Koe baat nhn" ... said Shreya_

_"Lagta hai baki log agae" ... said Purvi_

 **After some time all members arrived ... they had dinner and left from Shreya`s home ... While Daya was unable to sleep he was thinking of Shreya ...**

 **After one month day ...**

 **Nikhil and Shreya were fighting on some thing and all members were laughing ... when Shreya throw a file to nikhil but he bends down just then Daya opens the door and file hits him in his face ... he shows serious face all gets serious on seeing Daya`s face ... Shreya gets shocked and hide behind Purvi**

 _"Kiski harakat hai yeh " ... said Daya angrilly_

 **Daya see Shreya hiding**

 _"Shreya bahar aooo" ... said Daya_

 **Shreya comes forward**

 _"I am sorry " ... said Shreya slowly_

 _"Kia harkat thi yeh ? yeh bureau hai tumhara ghar nhn" ... said Daya angrilly_

 _"Daya chor na " ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Nhn abhijeet ek mahina hogaya shreya ko yahan aye v or iska bachpana nhn jata" ... said Daya_

 _"Sir mai iski taraf se ... (cut by daya)_

 _"Nhn nikhil shreya bachi nhn hai ... or shreya tum tumhe akal naam ki koe cheez hai yaa nahe ... tumhare parents ne tumhe kuch sikhaya nhn" ... said Daya_

 **Now Shreya gets shocked tears forms in her eyes she runs from there**

 _"Dekha abhijeet kitni badtamez hai yeh " ... said Daya_

 _"Nhn sir shreya ne koe badtamezi nhn ki is baar" ... said Nikhil_

 _"Nikhil" ... said Abhijeet shockingly_

 _"Han sir apne baat uske parents tak phoncha di hai shreya ki maa hain tou nhn magar wo apne baap se nafrat kerti hai unka naam bhi nhn sunna pasand kerti apne sath sir shreya ne bhot dukh jhele hain sirf apne baap ki waja se" ... said Nikhil_

 _"Kia matlab" ... said Daya shocked_

 _"Pata nhn sir kia hua hai uske sath lekin jab bhi uske baap ke bare mai baat kero wo toot jati hai ghusa hojati hai" ... said Nikhil_

 _"Hmmm esa kia hua tha" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Sir shreya kisi ko yeh nhn btati yeh baat" ... said Purvi_

 _"Dayaa jaa or shreya se maafi mang" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Par" ... said Daya_

 _"Par war nhn jaaa" ... said Abhijeet_

 **Daya left from there ... after searching for Shreya he see her on the terrace she was crying**

 _"Maaaa dekho na sab mujhe takleef dete hain sab mujhse nafrat kerte hain ... please mujhe apne pass bula lo maaa pleaseee" ... said Shreya while sobbing_

 _ **DIL KA GHUM Dil ka ghum dil hi jaane, kya kahoon mai kisi sai.**_  
 _ **Maine aansoon chupayai, inn labon ki hasi sai.**_  
 _ **Dil ne tau kuch chaha tha, aur kuch hogaya hai.**_  
 _ **Meri palkon ka sapna, ub kahin khogaya hai.**_  
 _ **Meri aankhon mai nami, Oh oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **Ismai hogi naa kami, chayee chehrai pe udaasi**_

 **Daya feels bad for her ... and goes to her ...**

 _"Shreya i am sorryyy" ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe ap se baat nhn kerni jaye ap yahan se" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya meri bat tou suno mera irada tumhe hurt kerne ka nahe tha" ... said Daya_

 _"Haaan lekin ab apne mujhe hurt kerdia hai" ... said Shreya_

 _"I am sorry shreya mujhe nhn pata tha ke tum i mean i am sorry please mujhe maaf kerdoo" ... said Daya_

_"Koe baat nhn" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya i am sorry " ... said Daya_

 _"Its ok sir" ... said Shreyaa_

 _"Pakaa" ... said Daya_

 _"Han baba paka" ... said Shreya_

**They smile at eachother ... Daya wipes her tear they looked at each other...**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okayyy ... Why Shreya hates her father ? Any guesses ? Will try to update soon ...**

 **Till Then**

 **Take care**


	2. Chapter 2

**After one week ... Purvi was smiling over her phone ... Shreya and Nikhil see her and goes to her**

 _"Purvi kia naam hai ... ?" ... said Nikhil_

 _"Hain kiska" ... said Purvi_

 _"Tere boyfriend ka" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kia bolri hai tu " ... said Purvi_

 _"Ab pagal mat buna kisse bat ker rahi hai " ... asked Nikhil_

 _"Ohgod tum logo se kuch chupta q nahe" ... said Purvi_

 _"Bataaa na" ... said Shreya_

 _"Sachin " ... a voice come from behind_

 **They all looked behind it was Divya ... Nikhil smile on seeing her .. while Shreya was shocked on listening name "SACHIN"**

 _"Yeh kese hosakta hai nhn nhn wo tou margaya" ... thought Shreya_

 _"Kia yaar divya " ... said Purvi_

 _"Sorry but yeh baat chupane wali nhn thi haina divya" .. said Nikhil_

 _"Bilkul" ... said Divya_

 _"Achaaaa tum dono ke chakar ka abhi ..._ **see Shreya lost** _Shreya tu kahan kho gae" ... said Purvi_

 _"Na ... nahe kahi nahe" ... said Shreya_

 **Just then Acp sir comes there with Daya and Abhijeet**

 _"Nikhil or Purvi or divya tum teeno freddy ka sath case k lye jao" ... said Acp_

 _"Jee sir" ... said all three while leaving_

 _"Or daya shreya tum dono jaogay headquaters check kerogay kesar naam ki ktini files hain or wo sari yahan laogay" ... Acp in a serious tone_

 **He left from there**

 _"Mujhe nhn jana daya sir ke sath" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan tou mujhe bhi konsa shouq hai tumhare sath jane ka" ... said Daya_

 _"Acha tou acp sir ke samne kuch ku nahe bola" ... said Shreya_

 _"Wah tum kia chahti hun mai apne pair p khud khulhari mardu" ... said Daya_

 _"Yaaaar bus kero tum kia harwaqt larte rehte ho" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Abhi... (cut by Abhijeet)_

 _"Mere bhai daya or meri bhen shreya tum dono duty ke bad larr lena daya leave" ... said Abhijeet_

 **Daya left from there ... Abhijeet see Shreya who has tears in her eyes ...**

 _"Shreya what happened chanda ku ro rahi hoo" ... said Abhijeet shockingly_

 _"Kuch nhn sir bus apne bhen bola tou ankh bahar ayi " ... said Shreya smilingly_

 _"Are shreya tou kia hua aj mai tumhara bhai hu ... duty ke bad tum mujhe bhai bulaya kero jese purvi bulati hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Jee bhai .. i mean sir acha ab chalti hoon warna wo akru phir se ghusa kerega" ... said Shreya_

 **She also left from there**

 _"Naa jane ku esa lagta hai ke shreya koe bhot bara sach chupa rahi hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 **Dareya reached headquaters and started to searching the files ... Shreya was coming with about ten big files at a time her feet get stuck on the table she was about fall when Daya catches her ... but because of missbalance they both fall down on eachother ... They were really close to each other and have a cute eyelock ...**

 **But then Shreya remember something and jerked him and immediately stands there with a scared expression... Daya gets confused by her sudden behaivour but nothing says anything**

 _" Kitni files milin tumhe " ... asked Daya to change the topic_

 _"WO 10 " ... said Shreya_

 _"Hmm mujhe 8 mili hain chalo chalte hain wapis" ... said Daya_

 **Later that night at Abhirika`s house ... Abhirika and Daya were having dinner**

 _"Tarika tum shreya ko ktna janti ho " ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Kuch khas nhn abhijeet wo ek chalti phirti mystery hai" ... said Tarika_

 _"Ku boss kia hua" ... said Daya_

 _"Daya yad hai bureau mai jab tum dono lar rhe the tou maine use bhen bola tha" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Han yad hai tou " ... said Daya_

 _"Tou wo uski ankho mai ansu agae the" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Abhijeet wo college days mai bhi sab se door door rehti thi ... esa lagta tha jese koe dukh use andar hi andar se khae jraha ho " ... said Tarika_

 _"Hmmm yad hai jab nikhil ne kaha tha ke wo apne baap ke naam se bhi nafrat kerti hai "... said Abhijeet_

 _"Han abhijeet or jab mai usse mafi mangne gaya tou wo kafi ro rahi thi ke sab usse nafrat kerte hain koe usse pyar nhn kerta " ... said Daya_

 _"Pata nhn bechari koe kia dukh hai" ... said Tarika_

 _"Kher tarika tum tension na lo chalo sojate hain kafi late hogaya" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Haan goodnight" ... said Daya_

 **Daya comes to in his room ... He closes his eyes Shreya`s face comes in front of him he smile but his smile gets vanished on next moment ...**

 _"Akhir esi konsi baat hai shreya jo tumhe ander hi ander se khae jarahi hai" ... said Daya_

**After one day in bureau acp comes there with dcp**

 _"Are sab ka mun ku utar gaya mujhe dekh ker" ... said Dcp_

 _"Esi bat nhn hai sir" ... said Acp while glaring her_

 _"Abhijeet kab khushkhabhri suna rahe" ... said Dcp_

 _"Bus sir ab kabhi bhi news asakti hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Or daya kab shadi ker rahe ho" ... said Dcp_

 _"Inhe mujhse ziada jaldi meri shadi ki" ... mumurs Daya_

 **Shreya and Abhijeet listens this and Smile**

 _"Tum shreya hona" ... said Dcp_

 _"yes sir" ... said Shreya_

 _"Hmmm tumne apne intro mai MISS SHREYA GAYATHRI likha tha tumhare father ka naam gayathri hai kia" ... said Dcp while laughing_

 **Shreya`s face fell on listening word father while Abhijeet Daya become serious**

 _"Nahe sir gayathri meri maa ka name tha" ... said Shreya_

 _"Tou baap ka naam kia tha" ... said Dcp_

 _"Mujhe nahe pata" ... said Shreya_

 _"Are kesi beti ho apne hi baap ka name nhn pata" ... said Dcp_

 **Shreya look like she was about to cry ... Just then Dcp`s phone rings and he left from there with ACP ... Shreya also left from there ... Abhijeet signalled Daya to go behind her he goes ... He see Shreya sitting alone in canteen ...**

 _"Shreyaa are you fine" ... said Daya_

 _"Sir please mujhe mere baap ke bare mai koe bat nahe kerni" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan magar maine tou unka ziqar hi nhn kia" ... said Daya_

 _"Han wo " ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya mujhe yeh tou nahe pata ke tumhe kia dukh hai magar thora bhot mai bhi samjh sakta hoon" ... said Daya sadly_

 _"Kia matlaab" ... asked Shreya_

 _"Mujhe tou bhi nahe pata ke mere maa baap hain kon ... hain bhi yah nahe ... shreya mai anath tha jab thora bara hua college se schlorship hasil ker ke yahan tak phoncha" ... said Daya smilingly_

 _"Sir kabhi kabhar zindagi insan ko choti si umar mai bara kerdeti hai " ... said Shreya_

 _"Hmmm wese tum itni buri nahe ho matlab achi ho " ... said Daya_

 _"Hahaha ap bhi bure nahe hai food delievering guy" ... said Shreya_

 **They both laughed ...**

**Next week they all were standing outside operation theather**

 _"Mubrak ho abhijeet beta hua hai or tarika bhi bilkul thek hai" ... said Doc_

 **They all get happy ... Shreya and Daya hug eachother in happiness but seprate after realizing it ... Abhijeet saw them and smile ... they all went inside the ward ... Tarika hug Abhijeet and see the baby**

 _"Daya baby ko nahe logay goud mai " .. said Tarika_

 _"Bhabhi wo mai " ... said Daya emotionally_

 _"Daya aj apne bhatijey or new best friend ko goud mai lele " ... said Abhijeet_

 **Daya hold the little baby ... and smile with tears ... Shreya also smile on seeing them ...**

 _"Shree tu nahe legi baby ko " ... asked Tarika_

 _"Taruu mai kese" ... said Shreya_

 _"Are mai batata hu na kese" ... said Daya while handling her the baby_

 **Shreya smile and kissed the baby**

 _"Yeh bhot cute hai tarikaa" ... said Purvi_

 _"Han bilkul bhaiya pe gaya hai " ... said Shreya_

 _"Nahe tarika pe gaya hai " ... said Nikhil_

 _"Maine kaha na nik ke bhaiya pe gaya hai " ... said Shreya_

 _"Nahe maine bhi kaha na tarika pe gaya hai " ... said Nikhil_

 _"Are bus kero yeh hospital hai ' ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Purvi chal" ... said Nikhil_

 _"Kahan" ... said Purvi_

 _"Baby ke liye shopping kerne ... divya bhi wahin aegi" ... said Nikhil_

 _"Are tou saaf bol na ke divya ke sath jana hai jaa tu jaaa" ... said Purvi_

 _"Are yaar purvi chaalllll " ... said Nikhil while dragging her_

 **Next day they all welcome the new born in home ... When Shreya comes and hug Nikhil all gets confused by her sudden act ... Daya was feeling jealous seeing Shreya close with Nikhil**

 _"Happppyyyyy Birthdayyyyyyyyyy nikkkkk " ... said Shreya and Purvi_

 _"Hain nikhil aj tumhara birthday hai or tumne bataya bhi nahe" ... said Daya_

 _"Sir wo mai " ... said Nikhil_

 _"Kia wo wo bolo na" ... said Tarika_

 _"Yeh sahab humesha ki taraha apni birthday bhool gayen hongay or kiaa" ... said Purvi_

 _"Han lekin hume yaad tha or divya ne tou tumhare lye cake bhi bunaya hai " ... said Shreya_

 _"Ahan arey wah divyaa" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Kia bhai ap bhi is shreya ke sath mil gaye' ... said Divya_

 _"Chalo bhai ab jaldi cake kato" ... said Daya_

 _"Han issey pehle daya yunhi sara cake kha jayen " ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Bossss" ... said Daya_

 **They all laugh... Nikhil cut the cake ... After sometime they all goes on a crime scene ... The dead body of girl is in very bad condition ... They send it to forensic lab ...**

 _"Haan sir kuch pata chala" ... said Daya_

 _"Haan boss " ... said Salunke_

 _"Tou ab bataye ga" ... said Acp_

 _"Rape ... is ladki ka rape kia gaya hai iski body mai se do alag dna samples milen hain" ... said Salunke_

 **They all gets shocked ... Shreya shriver on listening about Rape Daya sense it but keep silent ... After two days they all went to catch the criminal ... Daya hear some noises and see Shreya beating the culprit badly he runs and hold her**

 _"Are are lady dabang chordo usse marjaegaaa" ... said Daya_

 _"Marta hai mar jaye isey mai touuu mai " ... said Shreya angrilly_

 _"Are meri maaa hume iska bayan chaye " ... said Daya_

 **Shreya leaves him ... Daya see her hand ... Nikhil and Pankaj takes the culprit ... Dareya comes in to Daya`s car**

 _"Shreya apna hath do" ... said Daya_

 _"Wo ku " ... said Shreya_

 _"Rishte k liye" ... said Daya_

 _"Kiaaaa" ... said Shreya shockingly_

 _"Are mata jeee bandage kerni hai " ... said Daya_

 _"Nahe mai thek hu " ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya maine pucha nahe" ... said Daya while glaring her_

 **Shreya forward her hand ... Daya dresses her wound while see stare him lovingly**

 _"Ese mat dekho pyaar hojaega" ... said Daya smilingly_

 _"Hogaya" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kiaaa" ... said Daya shocked_

 _"Ahhh... wo bandage .. bandage hogayaa" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan hogaya" ... said Daya_

 **Shreya see him and smile ... he also smile ... They were going in the car when suddenly Shreya speaks**

 _"DAYAAAA sir gadiiiiii rokyeee" ... said Shreya_

 _"Kiaaaa" ... said Daya confusedly_

 _"Rokyeee" ... said Shreya_

 _"Acha baba rokdi ab " ... said Daya_

 _"Mujhe bhook lagi hai resturant chalen please"... said Shreya sweetly_

 _ **Daya smile**_

 _"CHalo " ... said Daya_

 _ **On the way some goons tease Shreya ... Daya gets angry and starts to beat them**_

 _"Teri himat kesi hui MERI shreya ko cherne ki " ... said Daya_

 _ **Shreya gets shocked on listening "MERI SHREYA" ... but she stopped him the goons run away**_

 _"Bhaagne ku dia unhe " ... said Daya_

 _"Chorye na sir chalye khana khate hain ' ... said Shreya_

 _They both goes inside and starts eating_

 _"Wese ek baat kahu " ... said Daya_

 _"Hn kahye " ... said Shreya_

 _"Tum mujhse itna larti bhi ho sir bhi kehti ho " ... said Daya_

 _"Tou ap kia chahte hain mai apse larna band kerdu " ... Shreya_

 _"Ahan maine ese kab kaha bus ek chez kero " ... said Daya_

 _"Wo kiaaa" ... said Shreya_

 _"Mujhe sir or ap bulana band kerdo " ... said Daya_

 _"Are ese kese ap mere senior hain " ... said Shreya_

 _"Tou kia hua jese bhabhi ko duty pe dr tarika or off duty taru kehti ho abhijeet ko sir or bhai kehti ho wese mujhe bhi tou off duty mere naam se pukar sakti ho " ... said Daya_

 _"Hmmm chalo thek hai tou aj se dayaa" ... said Shreya smilingly_

 _"Yeh hui na baat" ... said Daya_

 **After ten minutes they both comes to parking lot ...**

 _"Tum yahin ruko mai car leker ata hoon" ... said Daya_

 _"Thek hai sir" ... said Shreya_

 _"Shreya phir se sir" ... said Daya_

 _"Opss sorrry i mean Daya" ... said Shreya_

 **Daya smile and goes ... he comes back and see Shreya lying there in unconsious state ... HE gets shocked and Runs to her .. put her head on his lap ... HER nose was bleeding ... Tears form in his eyes ... He patted her cheeks but she doesn`t respond he gets worried and carry her to car and drove off to hospital**

 **Doctor checks her**

 _"Inho ne abhi recently kia khaya tha" ... said Doc_

_"Mere sath macroni khayi thi " ... said Daya_

 _"Hmm tou kia usme mushrooms the" ... said Doc_

 _"HAN the tou " ... said Daya_

 _"Tou yeh ke inhe mushrooms se allergy hai ... thori der mai hosh ajaega khayal rakhye gaa" ... said Doc_

 _ **After some time Shreya gets consious and see Daya there**_

 _"Da.. dayaa" ... said Shreya weakly_

 _"Han shreya mai yahin hoon" ... said Daya_

 _"Tum thek hona" ... said Shreya_

 _"Wah tabiyat tumhari kharab hai or bol mujhe rahi hoo "... said Daya_

 _"Kia hua mujhe" ... said Shreya_

 _"Tumhe nhn pata ke tumhe mushrooms se allergy hai " ... said Daya_

 _"Pata hai ku " ... said Shreya_

 _"Phir bhi aram se macroni khali " ... said Daya_

 _"Sorry mere zehan se nikal gaya " ... said Shreya_

 _"Aynda se esa kuch mat kerna chalo tumhe tumhare ghar chordeta" ... said Daya_

 _ **Daya drops her at her home**_

 _"Apna khayal rakhna or dawai time pe lena okay " ... said Daya_

_**Shreya smile at his concern**_

 _"Han daya thek hai ao na andr" ... said Shreya_

 _"Nhn shreya kafi late hogaya hai abhijeet or bhabhi intezar ker rhe hongay " ... said Daya_

 _"Acha thek hai phonch ke ek msg kerdena yad se good night" ... said Shreya_

 _"Good night" ... said Daya_

 _ **Shreya goes inside ... Daya starts the car after making sure that she goes inside safely ... Aftersome time Shreya recieves Daya`s msg ... She smile and see Daya`s shadow in the mirror**_

 _ **Na jane ku mujhe tu ab acha lagne laga hai**_  
 _ **Rooh or Dil se mujhe tu ab sacha lagne laga hai**_  
 _ **Mera dil bewaja hi dhakane laga hai ab ku**_  
 _ **Mera dil besabab hi bhekne laga hai ab ku**_  
 _ **Yeh mera pagal pan hai**_  
 _ **oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Ya deewana pan hai**_  
 _ **Samjh payi na bati**_

 _ **Thora sa pyar hua hai thora hai baaki**_

 _ **Suddenly Shreya gets jerked and stands there ... tears form in her eyes ...**_

 _"Nhn esa nhn hosakta hai ... mai daya se pyaaar nhn kersakti ..." said Shreya_

 _ **She slept while thoughts running in her mind...**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Next will be updated soon...**_

_**TAKE CARE**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter starts with ... Dareya went out for some investigation ...**

"Ajeeb musibaat hai yaar itne sare log par kainat ko kisi ne dekha tak nahe " ... said Daya

"Yeh bhi tou hosakta hai kainat ne apna chehra cover kia hua ho or us kidnapper ne usse kisi gari mai rakha hua ho " ... said Shreya

"Jo bhi ho shreya hume kainat zinda chaye wohe ek kari hai case ko khatam kerne ki agar wo khatam hogae tou uske sath sare raaz b khatam hojaenge " ... said Daya

"Pata nahe sir ku mujhe esa lagra hai ke hum kuch bhool rahen hain " ... said Shreya

"Han hosakta yeh case din ba din gehra hota jaraha hai iske chakar mai thek se khana b nahe khayaa" ... said Daya

"Sir apko khane k ellawa kuch nahe sujta" ... said Shreya

"Yaar jab bande ne khana nahe khaya hua tou wo kam kese ker sakta hai " ... said Daya

"Tou chaliyee" ... said Shreya

"Kahaa" ... said Daya

"Pani puri khane " ... said Shreya

"Nahe pata nahe kesi hoti hogi maine nahe khani " ... said Daya

"Yaar kia daya chalo naaa" ... said Shreya while dragging him

 **Shreya and Daya comes to Pani puri stall ... Shreya was about to eat when Daya stops her**

"Kiaaa" ...asked Shreya

"Ek shreya ... (to shopkeeper) bhaisahab isme mushrooms tou nahe hain na" ... asked Daya

"Nahe sahab" ... said the shopkeeper

"Daya yeh kia bachapana hai pani puri mai thori na bhala mushrooms hote hainn " ... said Shreya

"Jo bhi ho dekhi nahe gayi thi mujhse wo tumhari halaat " ... said Daya

 **Shreya smiles at his concern ...**

 **Just after Abhijeet Purvi and Nikhil comes there ... and see them**

"Lo yeh dono tou yahan pani puri kha rahe hain laila majnu ki tarahaa" ... said Abhijeet

"Abhijeet " ... said Daya

"Wo .. wo daya sir zid ker rahe the na tou maine kaha ke chalo khate hain " ... said Shreya

 **Daya gets shocked**

"Are shreya jhut ku bolri ho abhijeet yeh sab iska idea tha " ... said Daya

"Are ap dar ku rahen hain ...abhijeet sir ap ko nahe dante ge mai hoon na " ... said Shreya

"Shreya yeh ghalat baat hai dekho " ... said Daya

"Matlab ulta putwaar chor ko dante " ... said Shreya

 **All laughs suddenly Shreya gets confused**

"Kiaaaa" ... yelled Shreya

"Shreya tune ghalat bola ulta chor putwaar ko dante yeh hota hai " ... said Nikhil

"Dekha nikhil chori pakri gae na " ... said Daya

"Sirr" ... said Shreya while glarring Daya

"Mai kia kehti hoon aye hain tou hum bhi khalate hain naa" ... said Purvi while smiling

"Kiaaaa" ... said Abhijeet shocked

"Haaan sir please " ... said Purvi

"Chalo thek hai " ... said Abhijeet

 **Later that night ... Purvi was talking to some one over video call**

"Yaar purvi ku zid ker rahi ho mai nahe asakta na" ... said Person

"Nahe sachin mujhe nahe pata ... tumhe yahan mumbai mai transfer lena hogaaa" ... said Purvi

"Purvi tum khud ek cid office hoker zid ker rahi hoo ... you know na starting mai 1 saal se pehle transfer nahe le sakte " ... said Sachin

"Sachiinnn tum itne bare ho phir bhi itni der kerdi cid mai aney mai ab mujhe kia ek saal intezar kerna hogaaaa" ... said Purvi

"Purvi please yaar meri kuch zimedari thi or tumhe tou 3 saal hogae hain cid mai phir tum bachi bunti hooo " ... said Sachin

"Sachin koe parchi wagera laga ker dekhoo na " ... said Purvi innocently

 **Sachin gets shocked**

"Purviiii tum mujhe rishwat dena ka bolri hoooo " ... yelled Sachin

"Areeyyy yar mujhse nahe hoga ek saal intezaaar ... " ... said Purvi

"ACHA suno do din tak bat nahe kerpaouga" ... said Sachin

"Kiaaa wo kuuu " .. said Purvi shockingly

"Mujhe wo han mujhe manali jana hai ... kuch kam se " ... said Sachin

"Esa kia kam hai " ... said Purvi

"Hai bus ek case kaa" ... said Sachin

"Chalo acha thek hai apna khayal rakhna good night' ... said Purvi

"Good night love you " ... said Sachin

"Love you too " ... said Purvi

 **After some time in Sachin`s home ... He looks at his locket**

"I promise maa or guriyaa mai tum ke pass wapis ajaouga ... bhot jald sab thek kerdu ga" ... thought Sachin

 **Then he started Packing**

 **Next Week in Cid mumbai Bureau ...**

 **All were busy ... Daya and Abhijeet were talking on phone ... Shreya was searching on her computer... while Purvi and Nikhil was working on some files ... Freddy and Pankaj was out**

 **Acp sir comes there and bang a file on the table ... All officers gets shocked ...**

"Sir kia huaaa" ... said Abhijeet

"Hona kia tha abhijeet ek hafte se case ke peche pagal hore hain ek sabut nahe mila abhi tak or wahan wo dcp chitrole order chala raha ke kuch b kerke gunegaar ko pakro " ... said Acp angriily

"Haan sir ab tou media bhi kafi garam hogae hai " ... said Daya

"Ajeeb baat nahe hai sir khooni sirf teenagers or ka khoon ker rha hai 1 hafte mai 5 logo ki lash mil chuki hai wo bhi ajeb si halaat mai " ... said Nikhil

"Haan nikhil lekin kainaat uski lash nahe mili kia pata wo zinda ho " .. said Abhijeet

"Or sir kainaat ke ellawa jitne b 5 logo ki lashien mili hain wo jab well settled jobbed person hai parhe likhen hai " ... said Shreya

"Han or yeh koe itefaaq nahe hosakta " ... said Purvi

"Bilkul sahi kaha purvi yeh itefaaq nahe ek sochi samjhi sazish hai " ... said Tarika

"Are salunke kuch pata chala " .. said Praduman

"Han boss jabhi tou aya hoon " ... said Salunke

"Tou sir bataye na kafi pressure araha hai " ... said Daya

"Daya yeh dekho yehi nishan har lash ki skin pe milen hain " ... said Tarika

"Tou " ... said Abhijeet

"Tou yeh ke yeh nishan ek chemical ke reaction se hue hainnn " ... said Salunke

"Kesa chemical sir " ... said Shreya

"Shreya yeh chemical bhot khatarnaak hai yeh pehle insan ka brain wash ker ke uski sari purani yadien mita detaa hai ... phir ahista ahista insan ko tamam insano ka dushman bunadeta hai ... ya kaho ke janwaar se bhi bataar " ... said Tarika

 **All gets shocked**

"Tou kia yeh itna khatarnaak chemical kahan paya jata hai " ... said Nikhil

"Paya nahe jata nikhil yeh chemical ek esa chemical hai jise bunane ke foran bad use kiya jata hai or yeh chemical ek meghna or piyush naam ke pagal scientist ne bunaya tha " ... said Salunke

"Tou dair kis baat ki hum in dono ko pakar te hain or malum kerte hain " ... said Daya

"Daya jo log 10 saal pehle mar chuke hain unhe kese pakro ge" .. said Tarika

"Kiaaa" ... said Acp sir shockingly

"Haan boss ab agay tum logo ka kam haai " ... said Salunke

"Ek bat or is chemical ko bunane ke liye kafi bari jaga chayee ku yeh bhot bari machines or experiments se bunta haaii " ... said Tarika

"Jese koe jungle tarika ... sir yad hai pritam or neha dono ki location akhri bar jungle ke pass hi trace hui thi " ... said Shreya

"Han shreya ho sakta hai ... " ... said Abhijeet

"Lekin dihan se yeh chemical bhot khatarnaak hai insan ki jaan bhi le sakta hai jese in 5 logo ko li overdose ki waja se" ... said Salunke

"Tou salunke sahab iska koe solution " ... said Daya

"Han yeh lo daya lekin khayal rakhna solution b ziada miqdaar mai nahe jana chaye " ... said Tarika

 **Just then Divya comes there ... all gets shocked on seeing her ... Her head was bleeding**

"Divyaa kia hua tumhe " ... said Nikhil

"Nikhil abhi raste mai mujhpe kisi ne hamla kiyaa" ... said Divya

"Kia kese" ... said Praduman

"Pata nahe sir jab angel or kashi ki files le ker araahi thi tab kuch logo ne achanak hamla kerdia lekin mai bhag ayi or yeh rahi files ... sir angel or kashi ka real name vinod or prachi tha or yeh dono fbi ke secret agents the " ... said Divya

"Kiaaa" ... said Abhijeet shockingly

"Haan sir ' .. said Divya

"Yeh case tou din ba din uhlajta jara hai 1 kadam agay atey hain tou 10 kadam peeche ajate" ... said Daya

"Sir esa bhi tou hosakta hai ke ... yehi dono fbi agents us qatil ki information lene gaye hon or us qatil ko inka sach pata chal gaya ho " ... said Nikhil

"Haan or phir qatil ne in dono ko bhi mardia " ... said Purvi

"Ek kam kero purvi abhijeet nikhil or pankaj tum sab ussi jungle ke pass jaker talashi lo " ... said Praduman

"Jee sir " ... said Abhijeet

"Or divya shreya daya tum dono jao kashi or angel ke ghar wahan koe na koe tou sabut tou zarur hoga ".. said Praduman

 **They all left ... but Tarika stops Abhijeet**

"Abhijeet dihan se or yeh solution apne pass rakhna " ... said Tarika

"Tum fiqar mat kero tarika ... bus apna or adi ka khayal rakhnaa" ... said Abhijeet

 **In jungle ...**

"Sirrr yeh dekhye prachi or vinod ke badges " ... said Pankaj

"Iska matlab unka khoon yahin la ker kia gaya hai " ... said Purvi

"Lekin sir lasho par mitti ya esi koe cheez nahe thi jisse pata chala ho ke khoon jungle mai hua ' .. said Nikhil

"Khoon ka tou pata nahe nikhil ... lekin wo insano ko darinda buna dena wala or brain wash kerdene wala zehar yahin bunaya jata ... yad nahe tarika ne kaha tha ke kisi bari jaga mai yeh kam horahe hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Agar esa hai sir tou is jungle mai kafi khatra hogaa" ... said Pankaj

"Wo tou hoga ... chalo ander chalte hain dekhte hain sab hoshiyar rehna " ... said Abhijeet

 **While Dareya and Divya comes into Prachi`s house ...**

"Vinod ke ghar tou kuch mila nahe ... let`s see yahan kia milta" ... said Daya

 **They starts searching**

"Sirrr yeh dekhye kainat ki picture " ... said Divya

"Hosakta hai yeh dono kainat ko dhundne k liye us jungle ki taraf gayen ho " ... said Shreya

"Han kuch bhi hosakta hai sambhal ke " ... said Daya

 **In jungle**

"Sir yeh jungle kafi gehra hai " .. said Purvi

"Han or utna hi khatarnaak " ... said Nikhil

"Nikhil kahin yahan atma tou nahe " ... said Pankaj

"Pankajj " ... said Abhijeet

"Sorry sir ... " ... said Pankaj

"Ek kam kero sab alag alag jaker dhundoo " ... said Abhijeet

 **After some time ... Nikhil calls them**

"Sir ek or lash" ... said Nikhil

"Akhir ho kia raha hai is jungle mai " ... said Abhijeet

"Sir ... sir yeh tou kainaat haii " ... said Purvi shockingly

"What shit hume yeh zinda chaye thi " ... said Abhijeet

"Abhijeeeeet sirrrrrrr bachaaaoooo " ... a voice came

"Yeh awaz tou " ... said Purvi

"Pankaj" ... said Abhijeet

 **They all run there ... And see Pankaj surrounded by about 10 people with red eyes ...**

"KON HO TUM SAB YAHAN KIA KER RAHE HOOOOOO" ... said all in one time

"Dekhiye hum yahan apko koe nuqsan nahe kerege ap humare officer ko chor dijye " ... said Abhijeet

"Yeh insan hai humare dushman maro inhe" ... said One man

"Purvi wo injection " ... said Abhijeet slowly

 **One of them hold Purvi ... She gave injection to him suddenly ... but**

"Sir inhe tou kuch b nahi huaa" ... said Nikhil shockingly

"Iska matlab yeh solution kam nahe ker raha " ... said Purvi

"AB EK hi rasta hai " .. said Abhijeet

 **They starts fighting with them ... Abhijeet got injured but run**

"Sir ap thek haina" ... said Pankaj breathing heavily

"Ha han mai thek hu yeh log bhot sare hain or khatarnaak bhi " ... said Abhijeet

"Sir solution bhi kam nahe ker raha " ...Nikhil

"Purvi ... purvi kaha gae" ... said Abhijeet

"Sir wo humare peche hi tou thi " ... said Nikhil shockingly

"Kahin un logo ne purvi ko to " ... said Pankaj

"Nikhil bureau phone kero ... hum akele samna nahe kerpayen ge goli ka bhi istemal bhi nahe ker sakte ... or solution ka bhi batado " ... said Abhijeet

 **In bureau ... Shreya tells everyone about the situation all get tensed ...**

"Yar salunke yeh kia hai solution kam q nahe ker rha" ... said Praduman angrilly

"Yar boss humne bhot dekh ker bunaya tha " ... said Salunke

"Sir mujhe tou darr lagra hai ... purvi gayab hogae kainaat ki lash mili hai abhijeet sir ko chot lag gayi hai " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya kisi ko kuch nahe hoga sir hum sab ko chalna hoga" ... said Daya

"Hn daya ... freddy or divya tum dono yahin rukogay ... salunke tarika tum bhi chalogay humare sath ... wahn agar kisi or ko chot lagi tou madad chaye hogi ... or salunke adha ghante hai tere pass naya solution bunaa" ... said Praduman

"Mai kosish kerta hoon" ... said Saluke

"Divya freddy sir adi ka khayal rakhye ga" ... said Tarika

"Tarika tum pareshan mat ho " ... said Freddy

"Sir nikhil keh raha tha ke jungle bhot bara hai " ... said Shreya

"Kitna hi bara ku na shreya us jungle ka chapa chapa chaan maregen " ... said Praduman

 **They reached jungle after one hour ... and meet Abhijeet Nikhil and Pankaj**

"Abhijeet tum thek hona or yeh khoon kitna ziada nikal gaya hai " ... said Tarika

"Relax tarika mai thek hoon " ... said Abhijeet

"Purvi ka kuch pata chala" ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya " ... said Nikhil

"Chalo phail jao sab " ... said Praduman

 **After some time ... Daya and Shreya was searching when Shreya called him ... he follow her gaze and gets shocked on seeing Purvi there ... She was holding a big knife and some arrows ... They gets confused**

"Purvi tum thek hona' ... said Daya

"Tum log yahan mujhe marne aye hona " ... said Purvi

"Kia purvi hosh kero hum tumhare dost hai tum ek cid officer hoo " ... said Shreya

"Mai tum dono ko jaan se mardugi " ... said Purvi

 **She shoot a arrow to Daya but Shreya pushed him**

"Ap thek hainaa" ... said Shreya

"Han lekin purvi thek nahe hai " ... said Daya

"Mujhe lagta purvi ko wohe chemical diya gaya hai " ... said Shreya

"Kia keren " ... said Daya

"Ab yeh bhi bataou bhagyeeee" ... said Shreya

"Par purvi " ... said Daya

"Sir purvi humare ... sir injection ka bag kaha " ... said Shreya

"Isey dhund rahe hoo " ... said Purvi while holding the bag

"Apse ek bag nahe sambhala jasaka " ... said Shreya angrilly

"Arey shreya tum ne dhaka diya tou gir gaya hoga bag" ... said Daya

"Sab chorye bhagye" ... said Shreya

 **Dareya starts to run from there ... Purvi also run behind them ... She shoots a arrow which hit Shreya on her back shoulder ... She falls there ... Daya see Shreya ...**

 **Purvi comes forward to hit Daya also .. but he immediately hit her on head with his gun and gave her injection she also gets unconcious there**

"I am sorry purvi bus i hope yeh injection kam ker jayee" ... said Daya

 **Daya see Shreya ... he carry her and starts walking ... he see a cave there and gets inside**

"I am sorry shreya agar yeh teer nahe nikala tou tumhe or ziada takleef hogi " ... said Daya

 **He pulled out the arrow which cause Shreya to scream loudly ...**

"Dayaaaaaa" ... shouted Shreya

"I am sorry ... shreya " ... said Daya while crying

"Sirrr ... bhot dard " ... said Shreya crying

 **Daya tie a piece of cloth on her shoulder in order to stop blood ... Shreya hug him**

"Kuch nahe hoga shreyaa" ...said Daya

"Thankyou daya meri jaan bachane k lye " ... said Shreya weakly while fainting

 **After some time ... Daya opens his eyes and see himself tied with a chair ...**

 **He see two people coming there ... and gets shocked their state ...**

"Shreya ...Abhijeet" ... said Daya

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Whoopsss ... Chapter finished ... I know its a boring one ..but it`s for making Dareya close to eachother ... Next will be updated soon ... Any guesses ? What happened to Shreya and Abhijeet ... ? And where is Purvi ?**

 **Take care**

 **And it`s just me or everyone else gets little much disappointed on watching recent two episodes ... ? I hope Daya Shreya comes back soon ... And not that stupid Sidharth ... i was like what the hell is going on ... ? But i just loved Dareya`s talk ... when Shreya says ... Jisse ap pyar kerte hain usko dhoka dena parhta hai ... Lets hope that everything will sort out ... And we gets our DAREYA back**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the chapter starts with .. Daya gets shocked on seeing Shreya and Abhijeet in a weird state ...**

"Abhijeeet shreyaaa hosh kero kia hogaya hai tum dono ko ... " ... shout Daya

"Tumne kia samjha tum hume marne aogay or hum tumhe tumhare maqsad mai kamiyaab honay dogay ". .. said Abhijeet

"Abhijeet kia bolre ho ... hosh kerooooo mai daya hoon tumhara dost tumhara bhai ... Shreyaaaa tumhe kia hua hai tum tou thek thi na " .. .said Daya

 **Shreya shot him a angry glance ... And slap him hard ... Abhijeet comes forward and he also hit Daya ... he gets shocked**

"Lagta hai in dono par bhi zaher ka asar hogaya hai ... abhijeet ko tou bad mai dekhluga magar yeh shreyaa koe itna zor ka thapar marta hai kiaa " ... thought Daya

"Shreyaaa abhijeet hosh keroooo " ... shout Daya

 **Suddenly Abhijeet inject him ... and they both run from there ...**

"Yeh dono kaha gaye ... thankgod maine solution leliya tha ab mujhpar zaher ka asar nahe hoga ... or madam shreya khud ke shoulder pe chot lagi hai lekin phir thapar mara " ... said Daya

 **Daya some how free himself and runs from there ...**

 **Here in jungle ...**

"Ahhh mera sar " ... said Purvi

"Purvi aram se ... " ... said Tarika

"Purvi kaha chali gayin thi tum " ...asked ACP

"Sir mujhe kuch yaad nahe bus yeh malum hai ke mai abhijeet sir ke peche bhag rahi thi or ksi ne mere moun pe spray kerdia " ... said Purvi

"Boss iska purvi per bhi zher ka asar hua tha ... yeh dekho is hath pe yeh neele nishan " ... said Salunke

"Tou sir yeh thek kese hai ..." ... said Pankaj

"Pankaj ise kisi ne solution ne diya " ... said Tarika

"Sir baki sb kaha hain " ... said Purvi

"Han sir raat honay ko agae hai daya sir abhijeet sir shreya or nikhil ka kuch pata nahe chala " ... said Pankaj

"Mujhe tou samjh nahe araha ke abhijeet ek dum se kaha gayab hogaya " ... said Tarika

"Mai batata hoon tarika " ... a voice came from behind

 **They all look behind**

"Dayaa" ... said ACP

"Daya tum thek ho " ... asked Tarika

"Han maine solution leliya tha islye zaher ka asar nahe hua " ... said Daya

"Or baki sab " ... said Salunke sir

"Sir ek minute purvi tum thek ho i am sorry maine tumhe sar pe hit kia " ... said Daya

"Kia daya tumne par ku " ... said Acp

 **Daya tell him all the matter**

"Kia maine shreya ko mara " ... said Purvi crying

"Wo sir shreya bilkul thek thi ... maine teer nikal diya tha or ab wo abhijeet ke sath bhag gae " ... said Daya

"Mujhe tension hori hai sir ... abhijeet shreya or nikhil kese hongay " ... said Tarika

"Nahe tarika kisi ko kuch nahe hoga bachay " ... said Salunke

"Daya tumhe wo ghuffaa yaad hai " ... said Acp

"Jeee sir chalye " ... said Daya

 **After walking of one hour .. They finds the cave and goes inside ...**

"Abhijeeeet" .. shout Tarika

"Shreya nikhil hosh kero " ... said Purvi

"Salunke tu mere sath chal yahan ka chappa chappa marna hai or tum sab in teeno ko sambhalo " ... said Acp

 **Abhijeet Shreya and Nikhil comes forward ...they all starts fighting with eachother**

"I am sorry abhijeet magar mujhe yeh kerna parega " .. said Tarika

 **Tarika slaps Abhijeet hard ... Shreya slaps Pankaj Daya hold her tight**

"Purvi mai nikhil ko pakarta hoon tum issey injection laga dena " ... said Pankaj while holding his cheek

 **Nikhil hit Purvi ... Purvi shout in pain ... But in vain Pankaj hold him ...Purvi gives him the injection and he fainted there ...They goes to Abhirika ... Tarika was trying to stop Abhijeet ... But suddenly Abhijeet fainted there Tarika holds him and see Pankaj holding an injection ..**

"Shreyaaa hosh keroooo or yeh gun neche rakhdo " ... said Daya

 **Shreya suddenly stops on listening his voice ... Daya see Purvi behind her and told her to give solution to Shreya ... Shreya also fainted there ...**

"Abhijeet ankhien kholo abhijeeet" ... said Tarika while sobbing

"Boss Shreyaaa ankhien kholo " ... said Daya

"Sir nikhil bhi nahe utha raha " ... said Pankaj

 **Just then Acp sir and Salunke sir comes there with the real culprit ... Purvi gets shocked on seeing him**

"Sir yeh tou wohe hai jiski tasweer kainat ke pass se mili thi hume" ... said Purvi

"Ab batao q kia tumne sab kuch " ... said Daya angrilly while slapping him

"Sir mera naam arvind hai ... mere muma papa is chemical pe saalo se kam ker rhe the unho ne yeh chemical bunane k lye apni puri zindagi gawa thi di wo chahte the ke is chemical se wo marray v logo ko zinda kersaken lekin jab yeh chemical unsuccessfull raha tou wo dono kafi udas the ... chemical ki machining k lye jo loan liya tha uski waja se humara ghar bik gaya ... or hum nani nana k ghar rehne lagay ... lekin achanak muma papa dono ki accident mai moat hogae" ... said Arvind crying

"Tou tumne ku yeh sab shuru kia " ... said Acp

"Sir maine than li thi ke muma papa ke adhura sapna pura kerna hai ... maine 5 saal is chemical ke formula par kam kia lekin jab mujhe pata ke yeh chemical ktna khatarnaak hai tou maine socha ke ku isko azmaya jaye maine apne parosi par azmaya or jab uski halat dekhi tou usse darr ki wja se mardiya ... magar phir socha ke yeh chemical mere muma papa ka naam buna sakta hai islye maine yeh kam shuru kerdia " ... said Arvind

"Or kainat usse ku mara tumne " ... said Purvi

"Kainat meri best friend thi wo mere sath isi formula par kam ker rhi thi tou jesi use pata chala meri sachai usne mujhe dhamkana shuru kerdia k mai yeh kam band kerdu or usne mere peche fbi ke agents laga diye " ... said Arvind

"Islye tumne teeno ko mardia hainaaa... tumne 6 6 khoon kiye ... kitne logo ki jan ko khatre mai dala cid officers or fbi agents pe hamla kia tumhe tou phansi hogiii pankaj le jao ise" ... said Praduman

 **Just then Abhijeet and Nikhil saw some movement all rushed to them**

"Ahhh mera sarr" ... said Abhijeet

"Boss thek hona tumm " ... said Daya

"ABHIJEET" ... said Tarika

"Haaan mai thek hu ... hum ahh hum yahan ker rhe hain sir " ... said Abhijeet

"Han sirr hum tou purvi ko dhundne " ... said Nikhil

"Sir shreya bhi uth rahi hai" ... said Purvi in a alert tone

 **Shreya wakes up and see her friends there ... Daya holds her she looks at him**

"Shreya tum thek hona " ... said Acp

"Haan hum yahaan " ... said Shreya

"Haan sir bataye na hum kia ker rahe hain yahan " ... said Abhijeet

"Bahar chalo batate hain " ... said Salunke

 **They all sits in the car ... Abhirika Dareya Purvi Nikhil was in one car ... While Pankaj ACP sir and Salunke sir was with Arvind in different car**

"Kiaaaaa tarika maine tumpe hath uthaya or daya tjhpe bhi " ... said Abhijeet shockingly

"Sir mujhe tou yaken nahe araha hai ke maine ap sab per " ... said Nikhil

"I am sorrry sir wo cheez jese mere dimagh pe jaam ke bhethi thi " ... said Shreya cryingly

"I am sorry shreya maine tujhpe hamla kia mujhe pata nahe kia hogaya thaa" ... said Purvi while having tears in her eyes

"Daya tum ku chup ho " ... said Tarika

"Kiaa bolu bhabhi ek jungli billi ne itni zor se thappar mara na k bola hi nahe jara" ... said Daya while glarring Shreya

"Koe baat nahe daya adaat dallay haina shreya " ... said Abhijeet while teasing them

 **All smile Dareya blushed ... Suddenly Shreya feel pain and hold Daya`s hand who was sitting besides her**

"Ahhhh sirrr" ... said Shreya

"Kia huaaa shreya tu thek hai na" ... said Nikhil

"Nik bhot dard hora hai " ... said Shreya while crying

"Oh no shreya tumhe teer laga tha na tarika hospital " ... said Daya

 **Tarika nodded and drove to Hospital ... Shreya rest on Daya`s shoulder closing her eyes ...Daya was feeling restless seeing her like this ... Abhijeet told him to relax by eyes ...**

 **In hospital all gets there dressing done**

"Doctor shreya wo kesi hai " ... said Daya worriedly

"Relax mr daya wo thek hai bus khoon ziada beh jane ki wapis thori si kamzori hai zakham pe pani jane ki waja se halka injection hua hai ... ek hafte ka bed rest lengi tou thek hojaengi " ... said Doctor

 **While in the bureau ...**

"Kiaaaaa yeh sab hogaya or kisi ka kuch pata nahe " ... said The person loudly

"Haan vineet mujhe tou bhot tension hori haaiiii " ... said Freddy

"Kiaa shreya b gae hai unke sath " ... asked Vineet

"Tum shreya ko kese jante ho ' ... said Divya

 **Just then the door opens all officers comes there Shreya see Vineet and hugs him ... All gets shocked Abhijeet saw Daya who was dumbstruck ...**

"Vinuuu" ... said Shreya

"Shreyaaa tu thek hai naaaaa" ... said Vineet

"Mai thek hoon tu kesa hai " ... said Shreya

"Koe hume bataega yahan kia hora hai " ... said Daya angrilly

"Daya sir mai or shreya ek hi ananth ashram mai paley hai yeh chudail meri choti bhen jesi haiii " ... said Vineet while hugging Shreya

"Bheennnnn" ... said Daya and Abhijeet

"Han ku kia hua " ... asked Vineet confusedly

"Nahe kuch nahe tumhara mission kesa raha vineet" ... said Daya

"Sir bhot acha raha or 5 mahine bad bureau aker bhot acha lagra hai " ... said Vineet

"That`s great vineet ... ab sab ek kam kero ghar jao aram kero ... vineet abhijeet tum dono do din bureau nahe aogay ... or shreya tum pura week ... daya tum pura week shreya ka dihan rakhogay " ... said Acp

"Jee sir " ... said Daya

"Chal shreya bad mai milte hain aram kerna " ... said Vineet

"Thek hai vinu " ... said Shreya

 **They all left from there Abhijeet stopped acp sir**

"Kia hua abhijeet ghar nahe jana kia " ... said Acp

"Sir wo apne daya ko shreya ke sath ku bheja matlab wo ap purvi ko bhi bhej sakte the na " ... said Abhijeet

"Abhijeet kia matlab hai tumhara kia sirf tumhi chahte ho ke daya or shreya ek hon mai nahe chahta" ... said Acp

"Aainnnn ... par ap kese sir " ... said Asked Abhijeet shockingly

"Maine tumhari or tarika ki batien sunli thi us din jab ghar aya tha " ... said Acp smiling

"Oh sir ap bhi na ... bus sir daya or shreya ko realize hojae " ... said Abhijeet

"Hojaega abhijeet tum fikar mat kero " ... said Acp

 **Dareya reached Shreya`s home ... Daya saw Shreya sitting with a sad face**

"Shreya kia huaaa" ... said Daya

"Daya apne meri jaan bachaye or maine badlay mai kia diya apko mara i am sorry " ... said Shreya while crying

"Shreyaaaa koe baat nahe tumne jaan bhuj ke kuch nahe kia hmm ab rona band kero " ... said Daya

"Magar ... (cut by Daya)

"Shreya now close this topic ... acha yeh batao kuch khaogi tum mai bunaou tumhare liye " ... said Daya

"Ap ko khana bunana ataa hai " ... said Shreya

"Haaan jab abhijeet or tarika ki shadi ki nahe hui thi na mai hi khana bunata tha " ... said Daya

"Are wah sach mai " ... said Shreya

"Haaan yeh batao kia khaogi " ... said Daya

"Jo ap khilaege' ... said Shreya

"Acha tou yahan aram kero tum mai kitchen mai jata hooon" ... said Daya

 **Daya goes into Kitchen ... Shreya was reading the novel when Daya`s phone ring it was Abhijeet she picked it up**

"Han daya tu kesa hai or shreya kesi hai uski tabyat tou thek hai na yahan tarika ne mera dimagh kharab kerdia ke pucho dono se kese hain wo " .. .said Abhijeet in one breathe

"Bhaiya sans tou lelo " ... said Shreya smile

"Shreya tum ... acha yeh batao kesi ho daya kesa hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Mai bhi thek hoon or daya bhi " ... said Shreya

"Are wah daya sir se seedha daya han shreya " .. .said Abhijeet in order to tease her

"Kia bhaiya ap bhi na" .. said Shreya

"Kher daya kaha hai " .. said Abhijeet

"Wo kitchen mai hain sir bolne lagay ke unhe bhot acha khana bunana ata hai " ... said Shreya

 **With this Abhijeet starts laughing Shreya gets confused**

"Bhaiya ap thek honaaaa" ... said Shreya

"Hahahhhahhah shreya daya or khana ... use na sirf khana khana ata hai bunana nahe " ... said Abhijeet

"Kiaaaaa" .. said Shreya shockingly

"Haan shreya ussey tou thek se piyaz katna bhi nahe ata" ... said Abhijeet

"ACHA thek hai mai apse bad mai kerti ho " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya immediately gets up and see Daya in kitchen who was trying to peel potatoes ... Shreya see him and goes to him**

"Shreya tum ku ayin yahan kuch chaye tha tou mujhe btadeti " ... said Daya

"Apne mujhse jhoot ku bola " ... said Shreya

"Hain kesa jhoooot " ... said Daya

"Yehi ke apko khana bunana ata hai " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe kesa pata ... oh abhijeeet" ... said Daya

"Bahar jaye mai khana bunadeti hooon " ... said Shreya

"Are shreya mai tumhari madad tou kersakta hooon na " ... said Daya

"Dayaaa i said go " ... said Shreya

"Magar tumhari tabyaat" .. said Daya

 **Shreya glared Daya he goes from there silently ... After one hour they starts to eat the food ... Shreya noticed something but keep quiet ...**

 **After some time Daya was in guest room ... When Shreya comes there with first aid box**

"Daya shirt utaro " ... said Shreya

"Haiiiinnn " ... shout Daya shockingly

"Apko kia lagta hai ap apni chot chupao ge tou kia mujhe pata nahe chalegaaaa" ... said Shreya angrilly

 **Daya was about to say**

"Chup ek shabd nahe shirt utaro ta ke tumhari first aid kerdu " ... said Shreya

 **Daya followed her order ... Shreya see his wound on his shoulder and gets shocked**

"Dayaaaaa" ... yelled Shreya

"Sorry wo mai " ... said Daya while searching for words

"You are unbelievable" ... said Shreya loudly

"Yeh dusri abhijeet hai " ... said Daya slowly

"Kuch kaha" ... said Shreya

"Na... nahe ' ... said Daya

 **Shreya done his dressing and give him medicines ...**

"Shreyaa acp sir ne mujhe tumhara khayal rakhne ko kaha tha tumhe mera nahe " ... said Daya

"Koe baat nahe agar mai apka thora sa khayal rakhlugi tou kuch nahe hogaaa" ... said Shreya

"Chalo ek kam kero kafi raat hogae hai sojao tum " ... said Daya

"Goodnight kuch chaye tou mujhe jaga dena or haaan kitchen na rest ker rha hai tou " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya runs from there ...Daya smiled**

 **Next day ... Vineet visits Shreya ... They were talking Daya listen them and gets shocked ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Chapter finished ... Next will be updated soon**

 **Take care**

 **CIDians**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiaa vinu tu itnaa surely kesa keh sakta hai ... ke daya mujhse pyaar kerte hain ' ... said Shreya

"Abhijeet sir ne bola wo daya sir ke bare mai kabhi jhoot nahe bolte " ... said Vineet

"Arey wo bhaiya ko ghalat fehmi hori hai esa kuch nahe hai " ... said Shreya while trying to hid her smile

'Shreyaaa tujhe 12 salo se janta hooon tu mujhse tou jhoot bol nahe sakti chal sach bata tu bhi kerti hai na daya sir paar " ... said Vineet

"Haaaan kerti hoon " ... said Shreya

 **Daya gets shocked**

"Magar tujhe kia lagta hai vinu daya meri sachai jan ke mujhe accept kerege" ...asked Shreya while having tears

"Kesi sachai " ... thought Daya

"Shreya tere sath jo hua usme teri kia ghalti ... or har insan ek jesa nahe hota " ... said Vineet

"Mujhe pata hai vinuu ke daya sab se achay hain ... isliye mujhe darr lagta hai ke kahin mai unhe dukh na dedu " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya tujhse achi ladki shayad hi daya sir ko mile or is dunia wohe hain jo tera sath dengen ... or chanda maa ki batien bhool gae tu ... unho ne kaha tha ke har koe bura nae hota" ... said Vineet

"Mujhe kuch samjh mai nahe araha vineet " ... said Shreya

"Tu darr mat or daya sir ko sab kuch btade wo kafi samjh daar hai samjh jaye ge " ... said Vineet

 **After some time Vineet left from there but Daya stops him**

"Vineet ruko " ... said Daya

"Jee sir kahaye " ... said Vineet

"Kia batien ker rahe the tum shreya se "... said Daya

"Aaaa...wo kuch nahe sir bus ese hi " ... said Vineet

"Vineet" ... said Daya

"Sorry sir magar mai apko kuch nahe bata sakta ... shreya hi apko bataye gi " ... said Vineet

"Tum q nahe bata sakte " ... said Daya

"Sir shreya ki qasam ne mera mun band kia hua hai " ... said Vineet

"Thek hai " ... said Daya

"Sir mujhe umeed hai ap usse ghalat nahe samjhe ge" ... said Vineet

"Tum fiqar mat kero vineet shreya aj se meri zimedari hai " ... said Daya smiling

 **Vineet smile and left from there ...**

 **Daya comes into Shreya`s room and see her sobbing badly ...He gets shocked and goes to her**

"Shreyaaaa kia hua tum thek honaaa" ... said Daya worriedly

"Daya waha koe hai wo mujhe maar dega" ... said Shreya crying

"Shreyaaa hosh kero yahan koe nahe hai " ... said Daya

"NA... nahe wo ganda hai wo mujhe ... " ... said Shreya

 **She gets scared ... Daya hugs her to calm her down ... After 10 minutes of sobbing she looks at him ...**

"Thek ho tum " ... said Daya

 **Shreya just nodded**

"Kuch chaye tumhe " ... said Daya

"Nahe wo ... ap jaye yahan se " ... said Shreya

"Or agar na jaoun tou " ... said Daya

"Daya please jao yahan se " ... said Shreya

"Shreyaaaaa akhir esi konsi sachai hai jo tumhe ander hi ander khae jarahi hai tum btati q nahe mujhe " ... said Daya while pushing her to wall

"Kiaaaa keregen ap jan ke ... chor jaenge na ? ese hi chale jaye " ... shout Shreya

"Shreyaaaaa just up mai tumhe kabhi nahe jaouga chor ke samjhi tum " ... said Daya loudly

"Q q nahe jaenge kia rishta hai apka mera ". .. yelled Shreya

"Rishta hai ... sunna chahti ho tou sunooo i love you shreya i love you so much " ... shout Daya

 **Shreya gets shut**

"Or mujhe pata hai ke tum bhi mujhse pyaar kerti ho ... maine tumhari vineet ki sari batien suni hain shreya kia tumhe mujhper itna bhi bharosa nahe hai ke tum apne dil ki baat mujhse keh sako " ... said Daya while looking her

"Janna chahte ho ap " ... said Shreya calmly

"Haaaan " ... said Daya

"Tou suno ... i was RAPED"... said Shreya in a cold voice

 **Daya gets shocked and leave her**

"Kiya hua nikal gaya sara pyaar pata tha mujhe yehi hoga islye darti thi sach batane se " ... said Shreya smiling sadly

"Tumhe kia lagta hai ke mera pyaar itna kamzor hai ke mai tumhe sach janne ke bad chorduga" ... said Daya while kissing her on forehead

"Daya ap mujhe deserve nahe kerte mai ... mai gandi hoooon" ... said Shreya while sobbing

"Nahee shreya esa kuch nahe hai mai tumhara zindagi bhar sath doongi i promise " ... said Daya

"Mai sirf 11 ki thi dayaaa ... or mere bhai 13 saal ke hum sab bhot khush the lekin phir papa ko drugs ki lat lag gayi ... unhe ne humara ghar muma ke gehne sab kuch bechdia tha " ... said Shreya while crying

"Phir " ... said Daya

"Or jab kuch nahe bechne ko tou unhe ne " ... said Shreya

"Unhe ne " ... said Daya

"Unho ne mujhe or bhai ko bech diya " ... said Shreya while closing her eyes

"Whaaat" ... said Daya shockingly

"Dayaaa wo log bhot gande the ... (while sobbing) mai sirf 11 saaal ki bachi thi jab unho ne apni hawas ka nishana bunayaaaa mai kuch nahe kerpayiiiiiii daya mai apne ap ko nahe bachaaa payi ... un logo ne meri siskiyo ko ek kamre mai bund kerdiaaa tha ... 6 mahine mai hawas ka nishana buni " ... said Shreya while hugging him

"Tumhara bhai or tumhari maaa" ... said Daya

"Bhai ne mujhe jab bachane ki kosish ki thi tou un logo ne meri or maa ke ankhon ke samne bhai ko goli mardi ... mere bhai ki jaaaan leli ..." ... said Shreya

"Tou tum yahan tak kese phonchi " ... said Daya while calming her

"Ek din maa ne moqa dekhte hi mujhe wahan se bahar tou nikal diya lekin lekin khud nahe bach payin ... maine apni ankhon ke samne apni maa ko apne bhai ko marte hue dekha ... mai wahan se bhag tou gae lekin ek 11 saal ki kamzor bachi kerti bhi tou kiaaaa... mai manali ke railway station phonchi bhagte bhagte ...or whan ek train mai bheth gae ku ke wo log mera pecha ker rahe the ... jab ankh khuli tou yahan sunshine ananth asharam mai thi meri halat bhot kharab. thi ... wahan ek lady chairman thi chanda maa unho ne mujhe goud lelia ... mujhe maa ka pyar dia ... phir mai vinu se mili usne bhai ka pyaar dia... chanda maa ne parhaya likhaya unki khuwaish thi ke mai or vinu cid mai jae ... lekin " ... said Shreya

"Lekin " ...asked Daya

"Meri first pointing manali mai hui ... wahan kuch jane phechane chehre mile ... jinhe mai phechan gae lekin wo log nahe phechan paye ...apne purane ghar gae ... phir jaise tese 6 mahine complete hue tou yahan mumbai mai dubara se promotion hogae " ... said Shreya

"Or chanda maa" ... said Daya

"Wo do saal pehle mujhe or vinu ko chor ker chali gayin humesha k liyeee...unhe ne mujhe yaken dilaya ke har insan bura nahe hota ... har agay barhne wala hath hawas ka nahe hota ... unke sath rahi tou pata chala ke duniya mai abhi bhi achay log hain ... phir jab yahan cid mai ayi tou yaken hogaya " ... said Shreya

"Tum bhot bahadur ho shreyaaa" ... said Daya while crying

"Mai darti thi ke agar apko yeh sach bataya tou ap b mujhe chor jaogay " ... said Shreya 

"Shreya idher dekhoo tumhare sath jo bhi huaa wo thek nahe tha ... lekin tumhe haq hai ke tum anay wali zindagi khushi se guzaro or mai tumhe wo har khushi dunga jo tum deserve kerti hoo" ... said Daya

"I love you so much daya please mujhe chor ker mat janaaaa" ... said Shreya

 **Daya hug her tightly she also hug him back ...**

"Or ayndaa se in piyari si ankhon mai kabhi ansu nahe anay chaye samjhi mai nahe chahta ke meri shreya ab roye warna meri jaan ni...

 **He was unable to complete his sentence ... his lips was sealed Yes Shreya was kissing him ... He gets shocked but responded ... They broke Shreya hug him**

"Agar aynda se esi baat ki na tou mujhse bura koe nahe hogaaa" ... said Shreya

"Agar ese hi chup kerwaogi tou roz esi batien keruga " ... said Daya

 **Shreya blushed and hug him he also hug her ...**

"Dayaaa" ... said Shreya

"Hmmm " ... said Daya

"Kahin bahar chalien " ... said Shreya

"Nahee" ... said Daya

"Wo ku " ... said Shreya

"Aj mai pura din tumhare sath bus ese hi guzarna chahte hoooon " ... said Daya while hugging

"Daya thankyou meri life mai aney k liye mujhe khushiyaan dene k liyeee " ... said Shreya

"Acha baba bus ab no more thankyou " ... said Daya

 **After some time ...Shreya goes to kitchen ... She was making food Daya comes and hugs her from behind Shreya smiled and blushed**

"Daya apse ek baat boluu " ... said Shreya

"Haaan kaho na" ... said Daya

"Agar bhaiya ap se kuch puchen na mere baraay mai tou ap unhe sab kuch sach btadena" ... said Shreya

"Kia ... shreya are you sure " ... said Daya

"Han daya mai janti hoon bhaiya ap ko bhot aziz hain or ap dono kabhi ek dusre se jhut nahe bolte islye sab btadena " ... said Shreya

"Shreya thankyou meri or abhijeet ki dosti ko samjhne k liye " ... said Daya

"Jab ap meri or vinu ki dosti ko samjh sakte hain tou kia mai apke lye itna bhi nahe ker sakti " ... said Shreya 

**Daya hugs her tightly ...**

"Are daya romance kerne se pehle darwaza tou band kerliya ker " ... a voice come

 **Dareya see Abhirika there with 9 months old Adi ... Shreya smile and blushed**

"Abhijeeet " ... said Daya

"Kesi ho shreya ab tum " ... said Tarika

"Mai thek hu taru tum kesi ho " ... said Shreya

"Hum b thek hain shreya " ... said Abhijeet

"Or mera champ kesa haiii " ... said Daya while taking Adi

"Wese yeh sab kab hua dewarani jee" ... said Tarika

 **Shreya and Daya blushed**

"Taru bhaiyaaa hume apko kuch batana hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya " ... said Daya

"Nahe daya chanda maa ne mujhe humesha kaha tha ke koe bhi rishte ki bunyaad jhoot se nahe rakhna" ... said Shreya

"Kia hua shreya sab thek hai na " ... said Abhijeet

 **Shreya looks at Daya ... Daya took a sighed and tell Abhirika about Shreya`s past ... Tarika comes forwards and hug Shreya in order to console her**

"Shreya ... tum fiqar mat keroo ... hum sab tumhara pariwaar hai ... tum akeli nahe ho " ... said Abhijeet sadly while patting her head

"Haan shreya tumne apni sachai btae yehi is bat ka saboot hai k hum ek pariwaar hai bus ab jo hua ussey bhool jao " ... said Tarika

"Ap sab ka bhot shukaria mujhe accept kerne k liye " ... said Shreya

"Chalo finally daya ko bhi girlfriend mil gae" ... said Abhijeet while teasing him

"Han bossss" ... said Daya while glaring him

 **After some time Abhrika left from there ... Shreya saw Daya who was standing on terrace ... Shreya smile and hug him from back ... Daya turned and hugs her**

"Kia hua jaaan " ... said Daya

"Kuch nahe bus esi " ... said Shreya

 **Like this A week spend ... Daya sadly moved to his house ...**

 **In bureau ... They all were working when Acp sir comes to them**

"Purvi tumhe ek important mission pe jana hai " ... said Acp

"Jee sir lekin kaha" ... said Purvi

"Banaras " ... said Acp

"Kia sach maiiii " ... said Purvi happily

"Arey purvi isme itni khush hone wali kiaa bat hai " ... said Daya

"Naaa. nahe tou sir " ... said Purvi

"Purvi tum aj sham ko nikalna hai or yeh lo file isme sari details hain mission ke baray mai " ... said Acp

"Ok sir thankyou sir " ... said Purvi

 **Acp sir left from there ... All smelled something fishy**

"Purvi tu itna khush ku hori thi banaras ke naam se " ...asked Divya

"Han tujhe dekh ker lagra tha ke tu mission pe nahe balkay date pe jarahi hai " ... said Shreya

"Ab bol bhi kuch " ... said Vineet

"Kia yar tum sab bhi mai tou bus khush hogae thi mai chalti hoon bhot kam hai " ... said Purvi

 **She runs from there**

"Ise kia hua achanak se " ... said Daya

"Pata nahe paagalo jesa behave ker rahi hai " ... said Shreya

"Haan shree jese tu kerti hai daya sir ko dekh ke " ... said Vineet

"Vinuuu " ... said Shreya

"Lo maine ghalat kia kaha divya tum batao jab bhi daya sir ka naam ata hai tou kia shreya laal tamater jesi nahe hojati " ... said Vineet

"Vineet daya sir ka bhi tou yehi haal hota hai " ... said Divya

 **Dareya blushed ... Vineet and Divya laughed**

 **In Purvi`s house ...She was packing and dancing**

"Yuhooooooo sachinnnnnn i am cominggggg" ... said Purvi happily

 **She left for Banaras ...**

 **After reaching Banaras bureau ... She looked around but didn`t see Sachin there ...**

"Thek hai sir mai samjh gayi hoon kal hi se kam shuru kerdugi " ... said Purvi

"Thek hai " ...said ACP of banaras cid

 **In the corridor ...She was walking and reading some files but dashed with some one ... The person gets shocked on seeing her**

"Purvvviiiii tum yahaaaaan " ... said Sachin

"Sachuuuuuu " ... said Purvi

 **They both hug each other tightly**

"Tou yeh tha tumhara surprise " ... said Sachin

"Or nahe tou kiaaaaa" ... said Purvi

"Oh god mujhe tou laga tha ke 1 saaal se pehle mil hi nahe paouga" ... said Sachin

 **Sachin brings Purvi to his apartment**

"Tumhe pata hai sachuuu mai kitni khush hoooon" .. said Purvi happily

"Han purvi mai bhi bhot khushhh hoon" ... said Sachin

"Sachin tumhe kuch pata chala apni bhen or maa ke baray mai " ... said Purvi

"Filhal tou nahe purvi wo dono tou yeh samjh rahi hongi ke mai 12 saal pehle margaya " ... said Sachin sadly

"SACHIN" ... said Purvi

"Agar mai teen saal coma mai na raha hota na tou aj un dono se itni door nahe hota " ... said Sachin

"Sachin tum udas mat ho ..." ... said Purvi

"Pata hai purvi ... jab maine apni akhen kholi na tou apne ap ko acp sir ke ghar paya unho ne mujhe apna beta bunaya mujhe yahan tak phoncha diyaaa .. or jab ahista ahista sab yaad aya tou thaan li ke ab gudia or maa ko dhundna hai " ... said Sachin

"Janti hoon sachu or mai zindagi ke har morr pe tumhare sath hooon" ... said Purvi

"Thankyou purviiii ... wo din mujhe aj bhi yad hai jab 2 saal pehle tum mujhse mili thi project pe " ... said Sachin

"Haan or jab bhi mai mission per ayi hui thi phir pata hi nahe k kab tumse pyaar hogaya " ... said Purvi

"Wo din meri zindagi ka sab se khoobsurat din thaaa" ... said Sachin

"Pata hai sachin kabhi kabhi sochti hoon na tou bhot dukh hota hai ke tumne ktine dukh sahay hai " .. said Purvi

"Sab kuch thek hojaega purvi wo log mujhe manali se bechne k lye laye the magar acp sir ne meri jaan bachaye " ... said Sachin

"Acha chalo ab ansu bahana band kero " ... said Purvi

"Purvi meri bhen or meri maa mujhe miljaengi na " ... said Sachin

"Zaroor sachin tumhari mehnat zaya nahe jaegi " ... said Purvi

 **They both hug each other ...**

 **After one day ...**

 **In Mumbai ...**

 **Daya Abhijeet Divya and freddy goes on a crime scene ...And found bodies of old couple**

"Chaku se waar kia gaya hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Han lekin itne burhay logo ko itne bedardi se kon or ku mar sakta hai " ... said Daya

"Sir yaaaahan ayee" ... shout Divya

 **They both comes inside and see a little girl unconsious there she was about 3 years old ...**

"Itni choti bachi divya kaha se mili yeh " ... said Daya

"Sir almari se lagta hai chupi hui thi " ... said Divya

"Sir yeh dekhye yeh photo mili hai dusre room se" ... said Freddy

"Yeh tou yehi bachi ... or shyad yeh dono iske maa baap hoskte hain ... " ... said Abhijeet

"Ek kam kerte hain bachi ko bureau le ker chalte hain " ... said Daya

"Divya lasho ko lab bhejwa do freddy tum yahin raho divya ke sath or ass pass ki talashi lo sab se puch tajj kero " ... said Abhijeet

"Jee sir " ... said Freddy

 **Daya carry the girl and bring her to bureau ...**

 **Shreya and Pankaj enter bureau and see all officers trying to cheer the little girl who was continously crying...**

 **Vineet was holding the teddy bear and dancing around ... Abhijeet and Daya was singing a song ... Acp sir was showing some peoms to the girl on his mobile ...**

 **Shreya and Pankaj burst out into laughter all saw them laughing the little girl also stop crying ... Daya was lost in Shreya**

"Bhai dubara zameen per aja " ... said Abhijeet while jerking Daya

"Yeh kon bachi hai sir " ... said Shreya

"Shreya yeh hume crime spot pe mili hai or jab se ro rahe thi ab jaker chup hui " ... said Daya

 **Shreya comes to baby girl ...**

"Hey ap mujhse dosti kerogi " ... said Shreya sweetly

 **The girl look around and finally smile sweetly at Shreya and hugs her .. All smile**

"Kia naam hai apka " ... said Shreya

"Actha " ... said Little girl

"Acthaa" ...asked Daya

"Daya yeh astha kehna chari hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Yeh tou bhot piyara naam hai " ... said Acp

"Muma pac jana " ... said Astha

"Han hum leke jaenge apko apko pata hai mai kon hoon" ... said Shreya

 **The girl nodded as no**

"Ap mujhe didi kehna" ... said Shreya

"Nahe ... ap balbie (barbie)" ... said Astha

"Acha thek barbie bolna " ... said Vineet

"Ty ton (yeh kon)" ..asked Astha

"Yeh sab apke dost hain " ... said Shreya

"Astha ap ko kuch khana hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Balbie achta pac" ... said Astha while hugging Shreya

 **After sometime Astha gets close to everyone especially to her barbie and Deya uncle (Daya)**

 **Acp sir orders Dareya to take Astha Shreya`s home ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **..**  
 **..**

 **So hows it ? Will astha bring Dareya more close to each other ... ? Will Sachin be able find his mother and sister ... ?**

 **Stay tuned to know**

 **Take care**

 **CIDians**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dareya brings Astha to Shreya`s house ... Astha looks around the house ...**

"Kia hua astha ap ko ghar acha laga " ...asked Daya

"Deya untle achta ko bhooti (bhooki) ... said Astha

"Acha thek ap apne daya uncle ke pass ruko barbie abhi khana lati hain thek hai " ... said Shreya while kissing her

"Hmm" ... noded Astha sweetly

 **Shreya smile and left for kitchen**

"Deya untle balbie ka ghal wow" ...said Astha

"Han barbie ka ghar wow gudia" ... said Daya

 **Shreya comes to hall and see Daya Astha playing together ...**

"Daya khana ready hai " ... said Shreya

"Acha sahi hai chale astha " ...asked Daya

 **Astha jumped in to Daya`s arms .. he picked her up Shreya smile ... They was about to move when door bell ring it was Vineet**

"Are vinu bilkul thek time pe aya hai aja khana khale " ... said Shreya

"Han wo tou khaouga lekin yeh le tarika ne bhejwaya hai " ... said Vineet while handling her some parcels

"Kia hai isme vineet"...asked Daya

"Sir isme astha k lye kapray or kuch khilonay hai " ... said Vineet

"Vinu untle toys " ...exclaimed Astha happily

"Han baby toys " ... said Vineet

"Chal beth khane khalay " ... said Shreya

 **They started their food ... Shreya was feeding Astha**

"Shreya tu kab se itna acha khana bunane lagi " ...said Vineet

"Vinu mai shuru se itna acha khana bunati hoon " ... said Shreya

"Oh really pehle tu thek se chai b bunati thi cheeni ki jaga namak dalti thi " ... said Vineet

"Jab mai choti thi vinu or wese bhi tujhse tou acha khana bunaleti hoon ... tujhe tou piyaz bhi kaatna nahe ati " ... said Shreya

"Ohhhh meri billi mujhse miyaoun " ... said Vineet

 **They started to Argue ...suddenly Astha started to laugh**

"Kiaa hua astha "..asked Daya

"Deya untle balbie vinu untle muqu kel lahe " ... said Astha

"Muqu wo kia hota " ... said Shreya

"Uffoo balbie muku matlab dishum dishum " ... said Astha

 **They all laugh**

"Acha chalo ... ab khana finish kero phir sona b hai na " ... said Shreya

 **Astha finishes her food ...Shreya takes her to room**

"Vineet kuch pata chala astha ke maa baap ke baray mai " ... said Daya

"Nahe sir bhot kosish ker rhe hain hum " ... said Vineet

"Thek hai jaise hi kuch pata chale tou mujhe batana " ... said Daya

"Thek hai sir ab mai chalta hoon bureau mai sab intezar ker rhe hongay" ... said Vineet

"Thek hai dihan se " ... said Daya

 **Vineet left from there ...Daya comes to room and see Shreya making Astha sleep ...**

"So gayi yeh " ... said Daya

"Haan ... " ... said Shreya lostly

"Shreya kia soch rae ho " ... said Daya

"Daya kuch pata chala astha ke maa baap ke baray mai " ... said Shreya

"Filhal tou nahe .. tum tension mat lo " ... said Daya

 **Shreya hugs Daya tightly he also hugs her back ...**

 **After some time they were on terrace when Daya`s phone ring**

"Kiska phone the daya" ... said Shreya

"Freddy ka shreya mujhe jana hoga ... ek or case agaya hai " .. said Daya

"Acha thek hai ap jao lekin jaldi anay ki kosish kerna " ... said Shreya

"Apna or astha ka khayal rkhna " ... said Daya

 **Daya kissed Shreya and left from there ... Shreya comes to Astha who was sleeping peacefully holding Shreya`s duppata tightly ...She smile and kissed on Astha`s forehead ... Astha hugs Shreya in sleep**

 **In Banaras**

 **Sachvi was investigating ...A bullet comes and hits Purvi on her hand ... Sachin gets shocked and runs to her**

"Purviii kia ker rahi ho tum ... dekhta nahi kia tumhe " ... shout Sachin

 **Tears comes into Purvi`s house**

"Sachin kia ker rahe ho isme is bechari ki kia ghalti .." ... said Maya

"Magar yeh dekh tou sakti hai na " ... said Sachin

"Sachin that`s it ... purvi ne jan bhuj ke nahe kia or as a cid officers khatro se hath milana parhta hai stop behaiving like a kid ... Purvi tum chalo hospital chalte hain " ... said Maya

 **Purvi quietly goes with Maya ...After some time ...Purvi comes to Sachin in his Apartment**

"Naraaz ho "..asked Purvi

"Tumhe kia farq parhta hai " ... said Sachin rudely

"Sachu esa ku keh rahe ho " ... said Purvi tearly

"Tum jao jaker dekhao apni bahaduri " ... said Sachin

 **Sachin was about to go but Purvi stopped him and cupped his face**

"I am sorry sachin mujhe sach mai nahe pata ke goli kis taraf se chali " ... said Purvi crying

"Purvi tum ku nahe samjhti mai tumse bhot pyaar kerta hoon nahe kho sakta tumhe " ... said Sachin

"I am sorry sachin i promise mai apna dihaan rakhugi " ... said Purvi while his tears

"Mai tumhe takleef mai nahe dekh sakta ... bhot kuch kho chuka hoon tumhe nahe kho sakta " ... said Sachin while hugging her

"Relax sachu mai humesha tumhare sath hoon kuch nahe hua mujhe .. jab tak tum mere sath ho mujhe bhala kia hosakta hai " ... said Purvi while hugging him back

"I am sorry mujhe tumpe ghusa nahe kerna chaye tha magar mai bhot darr gaya tha " ... said Sachin

"Koe baat nahe tumhara yehi ghusa tumhara pyaar dekhata hai " ... said Purvi

 **They both hug each other tightly ... Just then Purvi`s phone ring**

"Han tarika bol ... han han mai thek hu wahan sab kese hain ... Adi kesa hai ... han bus jaise hi kam khatam hota hai na foran ati hoon ... han baba ok ... chal bye " ... said Purvi on phone

 **She saw Sachin who was looking at her with sad face**

"Kia hua "...asked Purvi

"Tumne esa ku kaha ke tum foran jaogi " ... said Sachin sadly

"Mera bus chale na humesha tumhare sath rahoon magar kam bhi tou important hai na " ... said Purvi

 **Sachin smile ...They both enjoy with each other ...**

 **MUMBAI**

 **Daya and Abhijeet was in bureau ... Discussing some thing when Daya`s phone ring and it was Shreya**

"Haan shreya bolo " ... said Daya

"Daya ap jaha bhi ho please jaldi se ghar ajaeye " ... said Shreya in a worried voice

"Shreya tum ghabrayi hui ku ho sab thek hai na " ... said Daya

"Daya wo bhi ahhhh " ... said Shreya

"Shreya shreyaaa kuch bol ku nahe rahi hellooo cut gaya " ... said Daya

"Kia hua daya "...asked Abhijeet

"Pata nahe abhijeet ... shreya bhot ghabrayi hui thi or ek dum uski cheekhne ki awaz ayi or phone cut gya or ab band jaraha hai " ... said Daya

"Kia sir kahin shreya or astha kisi khatray mai tou nahe hain " .. said Pankaj

"Daya chal chalte hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Haan boss chalo " ... said Daya

 **IN Shreya`s house ... Astha was scared and hugging Shreya tightly ... Just then Shreya`s door bell ...She ordered Astha to keep quiet ...Shreya picks and load her gun slowly move to the door ... she opened the door and point gun at the visitor but gets shocked**

"Daya ... abhijeet bhaiya " ... said Shreya

"Shreya sab thek hai na or tumhare sar se khoon ku nikal raha hai " ... said Daya worriedly

 **Abhijeet saw Astha she hugs him tightly**

"Shreya kuch batao bhi yahan kia hua " ... said Abhijeet

"Bhaiya wo thori der pehle " ... said Shreya

 **Flash back ...**

 **Shreya was working in the kitchen then suddenly a crashing sound comes from her room ...She see Astha sitting on bed she was scared and started to cry after looking Shreya ... Shreya see the window`s glass break and see a paper wrapped in a stone ... She hugs Astha tightly ...And calls Daya ... then she feels some movement on the terrace window**

 **She goes to window holding her gun ... She see out from the window just then one more stone comes and hits her head ...And her phones fall down**

"Ahhhh " ..shout Shreya

"Balbie " ... said Astha crying even more louder

 **Shreya picks Astha and left her room locking it carefully**

 **Flash back end**

"Shreya tumhe paka yaken tha ke wahan terrace pe koe tha " ... said Abhijeet

"Han bhaiya mujhe wahan ahat mehsus hui thi or wo do do pathar " ... said Shreya

"Wo pathar pe jo paper tha " ... said Daya

 **Shreya gives Daya the stones he opened its and read it**

"Tum cid walo ne bhot badi ghalti ki astha ko apne sath rakh ker ab sirf ashta nahe tum sab b marogay " ... said Daya loudly

"Kiaaaa ... shreya tum yahan nahe rahogi astha or apna saman pack kero humare ghar chalo " ... said Abhijeet

"Han shreya tumhare ghar par koe nazar rakhey hue hain ... chalo mai tumhari bandage kerdu " ... said Daya

"Astha" ... said Shreya

"Shreya tum jao daya ke sath room packing kero or first aid kerwao mai hun astha ke sath "... said Abhijeet

 **Dareya comes to Shreya`s room ...Daya looks at terrace ...and comes to Shreya**

"Daya ahh aram se " ... said Shreya cryingly

"Ziada dard hora hai " .. said Daya worriedly

"Nahe mai thek hoon " ... said Shreya

 **Daya hugs Shreya tightly ... She could feel that he was scared of losing her**

"Daya relax mai thek hooon " ... said Shreya while patting his head

"Shreya mai kitna darr gaya tha " ... said Daya

"DAYA its okaaay relaxxx" ... said Shreya

"Chalo chalte hain " ... said Daya

 **They all moved to duo`s house ...**

"Shreya tu thek hai naaa " ... said Tarika

"Haan taru mai thek hoon " ... said Shreya

"Tanu balbie ko hoo " ... said Astha

"Nahe astha barbie bilkul thek hain " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya hugs Astha tightly ... Adi who was watching them is now feeling jealous ... He comes to Shreya in his walker and tried to pulled Shreya`s shirt ... All saw them with confused expression ... Shreya take Adi and made him sit on her lap**

"Kiaa hua adi " ...asked Shreya sweetly

"Lagta hai jealous hai " ... said Tarika laughing

 **Adi looked at Shreya and hugs her tightly as Adi was so much close to her Shreya mausi or Chachi ...All laugh Shreya kissed Adi ... and their kissey kissey begins ...Astha was looking them Daya comes to her**

"Kia hua astha " ...asked Daya

"Deya untle baby " ... said Astha while pointing towards Adi

 **Astha comes to Adi and kissed him ... He smile a little After some time both kids slept ..**

"Daya abhijeet kuch pata chala astha ke maa baap ka " ... said Tarika

"Nahe bhabhi filhal tou nahe " ... said Daya

"Maine bhi astha se baton baton mai uske maa baap ke baray mai puchna chaha tha magar sirf usne yeh btaya ke uski muma ek baby lane wali hain " ... said Shreya

"Kia iska matlab astha ki maa pregnant " ... said Abhijeet

"Agar esa hai tou hume jaldi kuch na kuch kerna parega " ... said Daya

 **Next week Dareya Divya and Vineet goes to investigate ... They all were investigating on different spots ...**

 **Shreya saw a pregnant lady standing there and she saw a heavy trolley coming towards her rolling ... She runs and push pregnant lady lightly ... Shreya falls there and injures her feet badly ... She gets shocked on seeing trolley coming towards her in full speed she tries to stand up but was unable to move because of pain ... She shut her eyes tightly ...**

 **But open her eyes feeling some movement and saw Daya who just pulled her at right moment ...Shreya was breathing heavily ... She saw Daya who was angry ...Just then Vineet comes and slap Shreya hard she gets shocked Tears form in her eyes**

"Vinuu " ... said Shreya

"Chup ker tu apne ap ko mahan samjhti hai kia sab ko bachale gi apna nahe soche gi agar daya sir thek time par nahe atey tou kia hota abhi kuch pata hai " ... said Vineet loudly

"Vinu ... wo yeh aurat pregnant thi agar ese kuch hojata tou es ka bacha maa k pyar k lye tadapta na hume chanda maa mil gaen thi lekin har kisi ko chanda maa nahe milti " ... said Shreya sobbing

 **She breaksdown ... Vineet just hug her he knew She was missing her mother ... Divya holds the pregnant lady**

"Sir kahin yeh ashta ki maa tou nahe hai " ... said Divya

"Hoskta hai ise bureau le chalte hain wahan tarika shreya or ise dono ko check kerlegi " ... said Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet and Divya makes the lady sit in the car ... While Daya carry Shreya ...Shreya saw him**

"Naraz ho " ...asked Shreya

"Mujhe tum se baat nahe kerni " ... said Daya

 **Tears fall from Shreya`s eyes ... They all left for bureau ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Next will be updated soon**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **CIDians**


	7. Chapter 7

**After reaching bureau Tarika dresses Shreya`s wound and check that pregnant lady ..**

"Kia hua shreya ziada dard horaha hai " ... said Tarika

"Nahe taru ... taru daya mujhse naraz hogaye hain ' ... said Shreya

"Hmmm abhijeet ne bataya " ... said Tarika

"Taru mai kia kerti agar itni si bhi dair kerdeti na tou wo aurat " ... said Shreya

"Mai samjh sakti hoon shreya daya sirf islye naraz hai ku ke usse tumhari fiqar hai " ... said Tarika

"Bilkul thek kaha tarika na wo sahab wahan mun buna ke bhete hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Unho tou mai mana lungi " ... said Shreya

"Doctor sahab kuch pata chala ke yeh aurat kon hai " ... said Freddy

"Haan freddy yehi ashta ki maa hai " ... said Salunke

"Lekin ab sawal yeh utha hai ke ashta ka baap or is aurat ka pati kahan hai ' ... said Abhijeet

"Or haan ek or baat is aurat ki halat dekh ker lag raha tha jese issey kafi dino se thek se khana bhi nahe dia ho " ... said Tarika

"Tarika tou kia wo aurat hosh mai hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Tum dono khud bureau se aker humse yeh baat puch rahy ho " ... said Salunke

"Nahe doctor sahab hum tou dcp sir ke sath the bus seedha yahin aye hain " ... said Freddy

"Tou chalye na sir bureau chalte hain " ... said Shreya

"Haan chalo " ... said Abhijeet

 **Tarika hold Shreya`s hand and they reach bureau Daya saw Shreya and looks at her angrily she could sense his anger ... Vineet comes and made Shreya sit ... Divya brings the lady there**

"Astha apki beti hai " ...asked Daya

"Haaan astha meri beti hai or mera naam neha hai " ... said Neha

"Tou neha tum is halat mai matlab kese " ...asked Tarika

"Hum log yahan nahe rehte pune mai rehte hain mere pati rakesh unke diamonds ka business tha unho ne kuch choro ko police se pakarwaya tha or jab wo chor wapis aye tou humare ghar pe hamle kerne lagay " ... said Neha

"Tou ap yahan kese ain " ... asked Divya

"Haan or astha hume jinke ghar mai mili wo " ... said Nikhil

"Jab rakesh ko laga ke khatra barh gaya hai unho ne mujhe or astha ko yahan mumbai mere muma papa ke ghar bhejdia tha magar us raat wo gunde mujhe or astha ko marne k lye phonch gaye ... mai us waqt hospital gae v thi apne checkup k lye apni dost ke sath wahan se mujhe meri padosi aunty ka msg aya unho ne kaha ke mai jaha hoon wahan se kahin chup jaoun or ghar wapis na aun " ... said Neha while crying

"Phir kia hua " ... said Abhijeet

"Bad mai pata chala ke unho ne muma papa or astha ko mar dya phir un logo ne mujhe bhi kidnap kerwa lya mere husband b unhi k sath hain sir ... jese tese mai bhag gae phir apki officer ne meri jaan bachaney k lye apni jaan khatre mai dali " ... said Neha while pointing towards Shreya

"Are nahe yeh tou mera farz tha or esi choti chotien tou lagti rehti hain " ... said Shreya

"Choti chotien " ... said Daya and Vineet

"Daya vineet " ... said Abhijeet

"Kia apko wo jaga yaad hai jaha apko or rakesh ko rakha gaya " ...asked Freddy

"Haan " ...replied Neha

"Thek hai daya shreya ko lekar ghar jaa or jab mai phone keru tou astha ko lekr ajana " ... said Abhijeet

"Thek hai boss" ... said Daya

"Tarika jee ap or nikhil tum yahin neha k sath rukogay baki hum sab us jaga jaenge " ... said Abhijeet

"Mujhe bhi astha k pass jana hai " ... said Neha

"Nahe neha tumhara yahn se bahar nikalna khatre se khali nahe hai bus thori der phir tum sab sath hogay " ... said Tarika

 **All nodded ...**

 **Daya and Shreya left for Shreya`s home all the way they were silent ... Daya lift Shreya who was looking at him while he was avoiding eye contact ...they reached the door Shreya rings the door Pankaj opens the door they all come inside ...Astha comes there Daya made Shreya sit there ... Pankaj hands over Adi to Shreya**

"Shreya tu thek haina " ... said Pankaj

"Haan yeh tou jhanse ki rani hai ise kia hona hai " ... said Daya angrilly

 **Shreya smile lightly on his comment ... Astha comes to Shreya ... Pankaj left from there**

"Balbie ap ko kia hua " ... asked Astha

"Ap ki barbie na bhot gandi hain astha " ... said Daya

"ku deya untle " ... said Astha

"Astha ap k daya uncle na apki barbie se thora ghusa hain muqu muqu " ... said Shreya

"Thora nahe bhot " ... said Daya

"Deya untle balbie ko muqu muqu nh " ... said Astha

 **Shreya smile and hug Astha after some time Astha comes to sleep in bed besides Shreya ... Adi was playing with his toys Daya was standing on the terrace Shreya slowly goes to him and hugs him from besides**

"I am sorry daya " ... said Shreya cryingly

 **He took a sigh and was about to but Shreya hold his hand ... He saw her face and hugs her tightly**

"I am sorry daya mai apko hurt nahe kerna chahti thi " ... said Shreya

"Tumne ek bhi socha shreya ke tumhe kuch hojata tou mai kia kerta " ... said Daya

"Daya jab maine us aurat ko dekha na tou mera dimgh kam kerna band ker gaya tha " ... said Shreya

"Shreya mai tumse bhot pyaar kerta hoon mai nahe kho sakta tumhe " ... said Daya

"Mujhe pata hai daya magar us waqt mujhe kuch samjh nahe aya " ... said Shreya

"Mai apni zindagi ki ankhon mai ek ansu nahe dekhsakta tumhe kisi bhi qeemat pe nahe kho sakta mai " ... said Daya while kissing her forehead

 **Shreya wipes his tears and rest on his shoulder ... After some time Daya`s phone it was Abhijeet he picked it up**

"Chalo shreya astha ke parents uska intezar ker rahe hain " ... said Daya

"Mai astha ko bhot miss kerugi " ... said Shreya

"Kerunga tou mai bhi magar astha ko wapis tou jana hoga na " ... said Daya

"Yeh tou hai chalye " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya picks Adi who was happy to be in her arms while Daya picks Astha who was sleeping**

 **On the way Astha wakes up**

"Balbie hum kaha jalahe " ... said Astha

"Astha k lye ek gift hai use dekhne " ... said Shreya

"Kia gift actha ko abhi gift chaye " ... said Astha

"Nahe astha ko gift lye thora sa wait kerna parega " ... said Daya

"Pal deya untle papa achta ko loj gift dete the achta ko papa k pac jana hai " ... said Astha sadly

 **Dareya looks at eachother ...Daya stops the car and made her sit on his lap**

"Nahe bacha udas nahe hota " ... said Daya

"Haan or astha tou bhot brave hai na " ... said Shreya while patting Astha`s head

"Acha yeh btao astha ko chocolate khani hai " ...said Daya

 **Astha wipes her tears and nodded happily... Dareya smile**

 **In Banaras ...**

 **Purvi was packing Sachin comes and hug her from back**

"Purvi mat jao na " ... said Sachin sadly

"Sachin wesi hi mera dil nahe hai uper se tum bhi " ... said Purvi

"Nahe mera dil nahe ker raha tumse dorr rehne ka " ... said Sachin

"Sachuu dil mera bhi nahe hai magar jana parhta hai " ... said Purvi

"Mai kosish kerunga ke acha acha kam ker ke jaldi se mumbai mai transfer lelu " ... said Sachin

"Mujhe pura yaken tum yeh ker sako ge " ... said Purvi

"Apna bhot sara khayal rakhna hai tumne samjhi " ... said Sachin

"Or tum bhi or haan jese hi bhen or aunty ke barey mai pata chale tou mujhe zarur batana " ... said Purvi

"Bus tum humesha mera sath dena sab kuch thek hojaye ga " ... said Sachin

"Mai zindagi ke har morr pe tumhare sath hoon " ... said Purvi

 **They both hugs each other cryingly and bids bye to each other and Purvi left for Mumbai**

 **In Mumbai bureau**

 **Dareya comes there with Astha ... Tarika takes Adi from Shreya ... Astha runs to hug her parents**

"Meri bachi ap sab ka bhot shukaria ap k waja aj humari bachi sahi salamat hai " ... said Neha

"Haan warna jese hi hume astha ki mout ki khabar mili thi hum tou jese toot hi gaye the " ... said Rakesh

"Are koe bat nahe yeh humara farz tha " ... said Abhijeet

"Haan or freddy nikhil tum dono neha rakesh or astha ko sahi salamat pune phoncha ker aogay " ... said Acp

"Jee sir " ... said Nikhil

 **All team members hug Astha they left from there ...**

"Astha ke jate hi suna sa nahe lagra " ... said Pankaj

 **Just then Adi starts his anh bhaaan blah blah all laugh**

"Kia pankaj adi ke hote hue suna " ... said Abhijeet while kissing Adi

"Sir purvi kab arahi hai " ... said Shreya

"Han sir use ek hafta hony ko agaya hai " ... said Daya

"Han daya meri usse bat hui aj sham tak ajaegi " ... said Acp

"Ab astha ki kami purvi puri keregi " ... said Divya

"Yeh sahi tha" ... said Tarika while laughing

"Chalo ab kam pe lag jao " ... said Acp

 **They all gets busy in work while Shreya was playing with Adi acp sir told her to take same rest ...**

 **In evening Purvi comes there and hugs all**

"Yaaaaar pata hai maine tum sab ko kitna miss kiya wahan ke bureau mai tou hasi mazaq naam ki koe cheez hi nhn hoti mai tou itna bore hui na ke bus " ... said Purvi in her usual style

 **All laugh hardly**

"Whaaat ' ... yelled Purvi

"Dekha maine kaha tha na ke astha ki kami purvi puri keregi " ... said Divya

"Purvi sans lele aram se batien kerege " ... said Tarika

"Are magar mujhe (cut by Shreya)

"Purvi bhot time para hai saber aram se " ... said Shreya

"Are us bechari ko bolne do na " ... said Vineet

"Na baba na vineet yeh bolna shuru hogi na tou band hi nahe hogi " ... said Tarika

"Bilkul sahi " ... said Divya

 **Purvi made a face ... All smile Divya sides hug Purvi**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Next Chapter will be contain a leap and Sachin will be make his entry in Mumbai cid ...**

 **Hope you people like it**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **CIDians**


	8. Chapter 8

**After leap of 7 months ... Adi was now 1 year old ... There was a new addition in cid family Kavya (oc for Vineet) ... Dareya comes more close to each other ...**

 **In Banaras**

"Congratulations inspector Sachin you have been transfered to Cid Mumbai and you have to leave tommorrow " ... said Maya

"Thankyou mam it is really a proud moment for me " ... said Sachin smilingly

 **He hugs his mates and runs to home and started packing**

"Finally purvi my love i am coming " ... said Sachin

 **While in Cid mumbai**

 **They all were free and chatting**

"Maine kaha tha na wo movie bakwas hai but nahe tum sab meri sunte kahan ho " ... said Divya

"Hume laga tu mazaq ker rahi hai " ... said Kavya

"Kia kavu tujhe meri har baat mazaq hi ku lagti hai " ... said Divya

"Acha bus na ab tum sab larna mat shuru mat hojata" ... said Purvi

"Yaar aj koe kam hi nahe mujhe tou bhot boriyaat hori hai " ... said Tarika

"Haan wohe tou or pata hai aj sab ka mood bhi bhot acha hai " ... said Shreya

"Han sach mai aj nikhil ne mujhe dinner pe invite kia hai " .. said Divya blushing

"Oey hoye yeh nikhil tou chupa rustam nikala " ... said Purvi

"Ehem wese kavu vinu tujhe kab propose ker raha " ... said Shreya

"Kiaaaa" ... said Kavya shocked

"Ab humse mat chupao we all know ke tum dono ek dusre ko pasand kerte ho " ... said Tarika

"Esi koe baat nahe hai taru " ... said Kavya

"Kesi baat nahe hai " ...a voice come

 **The girls turned and see boys standing there they all sitted there**

"Dekhye na daya kavu man hi nahe rahi " ... said Shreya

"Kia nahe man rahi " ... said Daya

"Yehi ke wo or vi (cut by Kavya)

"Nahe nahe kuch nahe purvi chup ker tu" ... said Kavya

"Are are kia hua " ...asked Nikhil

"Kaha na kuch nahe nik yeh sab pagal hogaen hai " ... said Kavya

"Kavu sab kuch thek hai na " ... said Vineet

"Are han vinu sab kuch thek hai bus humari kavu ko na kisi se pyaar hogaya hai " ... said Shreya

"Whaaaat " ...shout Vineet

 **They all controlled their laugh Kavya and Vineet looks each other**

"Are vineet kia hua ? " ...asked Abhijeet

"Nahe nahe wo mai ata hoon abhi " ... said Vineet

"Han mujhe na ek file deni thi mai b bad mai ati hoon " ... said Kavya

 **They both runs from there all laugh loudly**

 **Next Day they were working in bureau when**

"Senior Inspector Sachin reporting on duty sir " ... said Sachin

 **All move their gaze to Sachin .. Purvi gets shocked on seeing Sachin while Shreya gets shocked on listening name Sachin she felt a strange feeling ... Shreya and Vineet looks at each other**

"Ao ao sachin welcome to cid mumbai " ... said Acp

"Thankyou sir " ... said Sachin

"Abhijeet daya sachin ko sara kam samjhdena mai jata hoon " ... said Acp while leaving

 **Purvi runs and hug Sachin tightly all gets shocked by her act**

"Purviii " ... said Abhijeet

"O sorry sir ... sachu tum yahan oh my god matlab tum ab yahn " ... said Purvi

"Ek minute purvi kahin yeh wohe sachin tou nahe hai na " ...asked Divya

"Haaan na divya "... said Purvi happily

"Purvi hume bhi batao na kuch " ... said Daya

"Daya bhai abhijeet bhai yeh sachin hai hum dono na dusre se pyaar kerte hain " ... said Purvi shyly

"What or hume btaya bhi nahe that`s not fair " ... said Kavya

"Yaar mai tum sab ko surprise dena chahti thi na " ... said Purvi

"Magar kese matlab " ... said Nikhil

"Mai or purvi 2 saal pehle ek party mai milete " ... said Sachin

"Matlab 2 saal se tu ne hume kuch nahe btaya " ... said Nikhil

"Are vineet tum ku chup ho ' ... asked Kavya

"Or shreya tumhe kia hua " ... said Daya

 **Now Sachin gets shocked on listening Shreya name ... he stare at Shreya`s face ...**

"Nahe kavu kuch nahe mai thek hoon " ... said Vineet

"Han kuch nahe hua daya " ... said Shreya

 **Later that night ... Shreya was in her room thinking about Sachin**

"Yeh mera weham hai ya kuch or ... nahi esa nahi hosakta kia keru vinu vinu ko phone kerti hoon " ... thought Shreya

 **She calls Vineet**

"Haan shreya bol " ... said Vineet

"Vinu mujhe bhot ghabarahat ho rahi hai " ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab tu thek hai na " ... said Vineet

"Nahe vinu jab se wo sachin naam suna na tou " ... said Shreya

"Shreya wese mai bhi isi baaat per soch raha tha k kahin wo " ... said Vineet

"Magar ese kese hosakta hai vinu mujhe kuch samjh nahe araha " ... said Shreya

"Tu ziada mat soch mai na sachin se dosti ker ke us se kuch na kuch puchne ki kosish kerta hu " ... said Vineet

"Chal thek hai kal milte hain " ... said Shreya

 **She cuts the call and open her cupboard ... she takes out a pendant holds it tearly**

"Pata nahe kia honay wala hai wo sachin sir ko dekh ker esa lagta hai jese mano wo mere apnay hi hain " ... thought Shreya

 **While in Sachin`s room**

"Samjh nahe ata jab se shreya ko dekha hai ajeeb si bechaini ku horahi hai esa lagta hai ke jese mano wohe meri gudia ho ... " ... thought Sachin

 **They both couldn`t sleep that night ...**

 **Next Day ... Shreya comes into bureau with a dull face and see no one there ... She took a sigh and sit on her chair ... After some time Daya arrived there and saw Shreya having tears in her eyes he gets shocked and goes to Shreya**

"Shreya kia hua tum ro rahi ho " ... said Daya

 **Shreya looks at Daya and hugs him tightly ... He gets worried and hugs her back**

"Daya mujhe bhot darr lagra hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya kia hua haan mai hun na tumhare sath " ... said Daya

"Pata nahe bus esa lagra hai jese kuch ghalat honay wala hai " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya yeh bus tumhara weham hai kuch nahe hoga relax " ... said Daya

"Ap please mujhe chor ker nahe jana " ... said Shreya

"Shreyaaa kesi batien ker rahi ho mai kahan jaouga bhala tumhe chor ker haan " ... said Daya

 **The broke from hug ... Shreya looks at Daya he kissed her forehead she smile a little**

"Thek ho na tum " ... said Daya

"Haan bus ajeeb sa lagra tha " ... said Shreya

"Kuch nahe hoga haan mai hu na tumhare sath " ... said Daya

 **Shreya was about say but all team arrived there Vineet comes to Shreya**

"Thek hai na tu shreya " ... said Vineet

"Han vinu bus thora se dil ghabra rha tha " ... said Shreya

"Vo ku shreya sab thek hai na " ...asked Purvi

"Haan purvi sab thek hai " ... said Shreya

"Arey shreya daro mat hum sab haina " ... said Abhijeet

"Han mai bhi kab se yehi samjha rha hu isey " ... said Daya

 **Kavya`s phone rings**

"Sir ... pankaj ka phone tha do do jaga lashien mili hain ek resort mai or marraige bureau mai " ... said Kavya

"Thek hai tou mai abhijeet shreya vineet or kavya hum marraige bureau jatay hain " ... said Daya

"Han or purvi sachin pankaj or freddy tum sab jaogay resort " ... said Abhijeet

 **They all left and reached their destination**

 **Sachvi Pankaj and Freddy was collecting clues and examining the body**

"Chaku se warr kya gya hai thek dil ke pass " ... said Freddy

"Or jisne bhi kya hai usne kafi safai se warr kia hai " ... said Sachin

"Kahin esa tou nahe ke yeh kam koe serail killer ka ho " ... said Pankaj

"Kuch b hoskta hai ... chalo aspas ki talashi len " ... said Freddy

 **After 15 minutes ... Pankaj saw Purvi`s badge on the floor with some blood on it he gets shocked and runs to Sachin and Freddy**

"Sachin sir freddy sir " ...shout Pankaj

"Kia hua pankaj ku chilla rhy ho " ... said Freddy

"Sir yeh dekhye purvi ka badge or ispe khoon bhi hai " ... said Pankaj

"Kiaa" ... said Sachin shocked

"Or purvi pechle 10 minute se dekhi bhi nahe chalo pura resort chan marte hain " ... said Freddy

"Haan purvi ko kuch nahe hoga " ... said Sachin

 **After one hour in bureau Sachin Pankaj Freddy comes there with a dull face and see people there**

"Sir wo purvi achanak se gayab hogayi hai uska phone b band hai " ... said Sachin

"Kiaaa purvi bhi " ...asked Kavya

"Kia matlab kavu purvi bhi " ... said Freddy

"Sir shreya bhi gayab hogayi hai samjha nahe araha akhir dono kahan gayen yeh dono " ... said Vineet worriedly

"Ajeeb baat hai ankhon ke samnay se do do cid officers gayab hogayi hain or kisi ko kuch nahe pata chala " ...said Acp sir angrilly

"Sir shreya ka phone trace nahe hopara " ... said Kavya

"Or purvi ka last location resort bata raha hai " ... said Divya

"Magar humne resort ka chapa chapa chaan mara hai lekin " ... said Pankaj

"Phir se phir wohen dono jaga jaker check kero koe na koe sabut zarur milega " ... said Acp

 **While in a dark room ... Two girls were laying there in a unconscious one of them moved her finger and sits there sweating and holding her head .. She looked around and gets shocked to see her friend there ... She goes to her with difficulty and jerked her**

"Purvi purvi ankhien khol " ... said Shreya

"Ahhh mera sar ... purviiiii " ...shout Shreya

 **Purvi open her eyes and see Shreya there she gets up**

"Ahhhhh " ... said Purvi

"Aram se purvi " ... said Shreya

"Shreya hum yahan kese " ...asked Purvi

"Yeh tou mujhe bhi nahe pata purvi magar in logo ne mera phone bagde gun sab lelya " ... said Shreya

"Or mera bhi (after checking her pockets) shreya hume yahan se kuch na kuch ker ke nikalna hoga sab pareshan horahy hongay " ... said Purvi

"Bahar se kuch logo ki bolnay ki awazien arahi hain shayad yahan ke guard hain ... chal dekhte hain " ... said Shreya

 **They both gets up slowly and comes to door they hear some goon talking**

"Jee maa shreya or purvi dono ko utha lya hai " ... said Goon

 **Shreya and Purvi saw each other**

"Ab agli baari vineet or senior inspector daya ki hai " ... said Goon

 **Shreya and Purvi gets shocked ...Shreya comes forward and hit goon he falls there unconscious**

"Shreyaaa" ...said Purvi shocked

"Sorry magar mai vinu or daya ko kuch nahe honay dungi " ... said Shreya

"Kisi ko kuch nahe hoga shreya chal issey pehle koe or ajaeye bhagte hain " ... said Purvi

 **Shreya nodded and they both run from there and comes in the middle of jungle**

"Shreya yeh tou jungle hai hum .. hum kisi se contact kese keregen " ... said Purvi

"Hume bahar nikalney ka rasta dhundna hoga ... alag alag jaen kiya " ... said Shreya

"Lekin phir hum ek dusre ko kese dhunde ge " ...asked Purvi

"Purvi yeh chor bus yeh soch ke jese hi koe bahar nikalne ka rasta dekhe tu wahn se bhag jayo or mai yahan se ek dusre ka intezar kye bagher " ... said Shreya

"Or team ko bataden phir vo log hum dono ko dhund lenge " ... said Purvi

 **They both hug each other and leave from there in opposite directions ...**

 **In bureau**

"Mujhe bhot fiqar hori hai abhijeet shreya purvi dono thek hongi na " ... said Daya

"Daya kisi ko kuch nahe hoga relax sab lagay hain dono ko dhundne mai dekhna sab thek hojaye ga " ... said Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet gets a call he left from there ... Daya comes to his table and saw Shreya`s photo there he picked it up**

"Kahan ho shreya tum i need you yaar please koe tou ishara do " ... thought Daya

 **Meanwhile after one hour Shreya comes out of jungle and saw a small village She saw a telephone station and goes to there ... She dials bureau`s phone number ... some one pick it up**

"Hello hello daya " ... said Shreya while breathing heavily

"Shreya is that you " ... said Man

"Han mai shreya bolri hu " ... said Shreya

"Shreya mai sachin bolra hu tum thek ho na or kahan ho purvi vo kahan hai " ... said Sachin

"Sachin sir mai kisi gaoun mai agaen hu bhagte or or suniya daya or vinu ki jan khatre mai hai please ap un dono ka khayal rakhye ga " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tum fiqar mat kero tum wahn ka address batao hum abhi atay hain " ... said Sachin

"Purvi thek hai vo ap fiqar mat kerna or mai ahhhhh "

 **Just then the phone cuts ... Sachin tried to redial but it was unable to connect ... He comes to forensic lab where all team members were**

"Sir abhi abhi landline pe shreya ka phone aya tha " ... said Sachin

"Kia vo thek hai na sachin kahan hai vo " ... said Daya

"Sir vo kisi gaoun mai hai or han usne yeh b kaha ke vineet or apki jan bhi khatre hai " ... said Sachin

"Mujhe apni jaan ki koe fiqar nahe hai mujhe bus shreya ko sahi salamat wapis lana hai " ... said Vineet

"Or purvi vo kahan hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Shreya ne bola ke purvi thek hai magar sir jab tak mai dekh nahe lyta chain nahe ayega " ... said Sachin

"Sir shreya ne jis land line se phone kia tha vo trace hogaya hai " ... said Kavya

"Kaha se aya phone kavu " ... said Daya

"Sir sher se thora sa hi dur ek chota sa gaoun hai wahan se " ... said Kavya

"Tou chalo chalte hain agar shreya wahn hai tou purvi b wohen hogi " ... said Abhijeet

 **They all left from there ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Will team be able to find Shreya and Purvi before anything wrong happens to them ? How Sachin will get to know about his Past relation with Shreya ... ?**

 **Stay tuned to find out ...**

 **Till then**

 **Take Care**

 **Yours,**

 **CIDians**


	9. Chapter 9

**After 1 hour of travelling whole team reaches the village and start searching for Shreya and Purvi ... Kavya and Vineet goes to a stall and show them Shreya and Purvi`s picture ...**

"Han sahab yeh ladki mere dukan pe hi ayi thi phone kerne or yahan se pani le ke piya tha bhot pareshan lagri thi or chotien bhi lagi thi " ... said Man

"Kiaa phir vo kahan gayen " ... said Daya while coming there

"Sahab kuch log aye or is ladki ko yahan se le gaye " .. said Man

"Kon log " ..asked Vineet

"Or kahan le gye " ... said Kavya

"Vo samny ki taraf car mai le gye hain wahan ek purani khoti hai sahab " ... said Man

"Kia apko gari ka number yaad hai " ... said Kavya

"Nahe number tou nahe lekin vo golden color ki car thi nayi lagri thi " ... said Man

"Chalo vineet chal ke dekhte hain " ... said Daya

 **On other spot ...**

"Sir mujhe lagta hai hume is jungle mai bhi dekhna chaye " ... said Divya

"Han divya hosakta hai or yeh jungle kuch khas bara nahe hai chalo dekh te hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Sir alag alag dhundtey hain takay zyada der na lagay " ... said Sachin

"Han yeh sahi hai or koe bhi khabar milnay pe hum ek dusre ko foran phone kerden ge " ... said Freddy

 **All goes to different spots ... Sachin comes to small cave and saw two chairs there**

"Iska matlab shreya or purvi dono ko yahan rakha gya tha "... said Sachin

 **He was about to go but saw something he picked it up and gets shocked tears formed into his eyes**

"Shreya Gayathri " ... said Sachin

 **While in the village Daya Kavya and Vineet comes to the khoti and saw some goons there**

"Sir vo dekhye wesi hi car jesi us dukaandaar ne batayi thi " ... said Kavya

"Sir yeh gunday bhot jaldi mai lag rhy hain " ... said Vineet

"Vineet shreya kahan hai vo kahin nahe dekh rahi " ... said Daya

 **Just then one of the goon fires the khoti they all gets shocked and runs to goons ... Vineet catches one goon and started to beat him**

"Bata bata shreya kahan hai " ... said Vineet

"Bhot dair kerdi cid waly babu " ... said Goon while laughing

"Kia matlab hai tera saaf saaf bata kahan hai shreya " ... said Daya

 **Daya slaps the goon he point towards the khoti Daya gets shocked and runs to the khoti Vineet and Kavya also runs there**

"Matlab shreya andar " ... said Kavya

"Nahe shreya ko kuch nahe hoga " ... said Vineet

 **They peep through the window and saw Shreya her hands and feets were tied with a rope and she was struggling in the middle of fire ...**

"Shreyaaa " ... shout Daya

 **Shreya saw Daya Vineet and Kavya there**

"Dayaa vinu jao yahan se vo log ap dono ko marden gen " ... shout Shreya

"Vineet tum as pass pani dekho koe kuvan wagera mai ander jata hoon " ... said Daya

"Han sir mai dekhta hoon " ... said Vineet

 **Daya jumps in the khoti he gets a cut on his hand ... He goes to Shreya and untie her ... She hugs him tightly**

"Ap ku aye hain daya yahan pe vo log ap ko mardenge please jayen yahan se " ... said Shreya

"Mujhe mere liye tumse zyada qeemti kuch nahe hai chalo mere sath " ... said Daya

"Apko tou chot lagi ha " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya mai thek hu ab chalo jaldi " ... said Daya

"Itni jaldi ku hai daya " ... a voice come

 **Dareya turned and saw four goons standing there with rods and guns ...**

"Kon hai tu " ...asked Daya

"Tum dono ki moat " ... said Goon

 **They attacked on Dareya ... Shreya saw a goon attacking on Daya she shouts but the goon hit on Daya`s head he falls there Shreya runs to him**

"Dayaaa ap thek hona daya " ... said Shreya cryingly

"Mai thek hu shreya " ... said Daya

"Han shreya yeh bhot dheet hai itni jaldi nahe marnay wala " ... said Goon

"Kon ho tum kia chahte ho humse " ...shout Shreya

 **The goons comes forward and holds Shreya**

"Jo jo tera humdard bunega na usko dard dena humara kam hai " ... said Goon

"Kon ho tum " ... said Shreya

"Dekhna hai ke kon hain hum " ... said Goon

 **Shreya nodded slowly in yes ... The goon uncovered his face Shreya gets shocked and shouts**

"Naheeeee " ... shout Shreya

"Shreya shreya kia hua " ...asked Daya

"Daya yeh admi " ... said Shreya

"Kon hai yeh shreya tum janti ho isey " ... said Daya while jerking there

 **Just then they hear a gunshot ... The fire catches speed Goons run from there Dareya starts coughing because of smoke ... They comes to holding each other`s hands Shreya saw a door coming to them and pushed Daya**

"Shreyaaaaaaaaaa " ... shout Daya

 **In jungle Sachin was searching for Purvi**

"Purvi kahan ho tum " ... said Sachin loudly

 **He hears Pankaj`s shout and run to him**

"Pankaj kia hua " ...asked Sachin

"Sir purvi " ... said Pankaj while pointing

 **Sachin follows the gaze and saw Purvi laying on the side of the lake life less they runs to her ... Sachin press Purvi`s stomach to make her breathe ... Abhijeet and Divya also comes there**

"Sir purvi ki sansien bhot slow chalri hain " ... said Divya

"Nahe hum isey hospital le ker chalte hain " ... said Abhijeet

 **Sachin carry Purvi and runs to village they saw Daya coming there carrying unconscious Shreya**

"Yar abhijeet yeh kia hogaya shreya purvi dono " ... said Daya cryingly

"Daya kisi ko kuch nahe hoga relax " ... said Abhijeet

"Vineet tumhe kia hua " ...asked Freddy

"Kuch nahe sir bus goli choo ker nikal gayi " ... said Vineet

"Chalye na sir hospital chalte hain " ... said Sachin

 **They left for the hospital ... And admitted Shreya and Purvi there ..**

 **After one hour Doctors come outside**

"Dekhye inspector Purvi ke lungs mai pani bhara hua hai jiski waja se unhe breathing mai problem hori hai islye filhal hum kuch nahe kehsakte pani tou nikal dya hai magar abhi kuch kehna muskhil hai " ... said Doctor

"Or shreya vo kesi hai " ... said Vineet

"Un k lye b kuch kehna muskhil hai unke sar pe jo b cheez giri hai vo kafi bhari thi jiski waja se dimagh pe gehra asar parha hai islye unhe b time lagega " ... said Doctor

 **Sachin And Daya sits there cryingly ... Tarika and Kavya hugs each other ... Vineet takes his phone but a pendant falls down from his pocket Sachin picks it and gets shocked**

"Vineet yeh pendant kiska hai " ... said Sachin

"Shreya ka hai ku ' ... said Vineet

 **Sachin takes out his pendant and shows to Vineet .. Vineets gets shocked they both hug each other all gets confused**

"Matlab shreya ka shaq sahi tha sachin tum uskay " ... said Vineet

"Han vineet maine gudia ko " ... said Sachin cryingly

"Gudia " ...asked Daya

"Daya sir ... daya sir shreya ko uska bhai wapis mil gaya " ... said Vineet happily

 **All gets shocked**

"Bhai ... magar shreya ne bataya tha ke uska bhai tou mar chuka hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Nahe abhijeet sir mai mara nahe tha bach gaya tha " ... said Sachin

"Tou tum itne salo tak kaha the " ... said Daya

"Mai banaras mai tha wahn ke acp ne mujhe bachaya tha un gundo se jo mera souda kerny aye the or jab meri yadasht ahista ahista wapis ayi tou maine gudia ki or maa ki talash shuru kerdi " .. said Sachin

"Or jab shreya ne sachin ko dekha tha bureau mai tou usko bechaini se hori thi " ... said Vineet

"Mujhe jungle mai shreya ka batch mila tha jisper shreya gayathri likha tha gayathri humari maa ka naam hai ... vineet maa kahan hain " ...asked Sachin

"Sachin teri maa ab nahe hain " ... said Vineet

"Yeh sab us goenka ki waja se hua hai " ... said Sachin

"Kon goenka " ... said Tarika

"Mera or shreya ka baap jo sirf naam ka baap tha " ... said Sachin

"Shreya kitni khush hogi na jab usey pata chaly ga ke uska bhai zinda hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Sir 12 saal hum bhen bhai ek dusray ke lye tadpe hain mai bata nahe sakta ke ktna khush hoon " ... said Sachin

"Purvi ko hosh agaya hai ap unse milsakty hain ander lekin haan dihan se ku ke shreya abhi bhi behosh hain " ... said Doctor

 **They all runs to wards ... Purvi hugs Sachin**

"Purvi tu thek hai na " ... said Tarika

"Han taru mai thek hu"... said Purvi weakly

"Purvi mera intezar khatam hua mujhe meri gudia wapis milgyi " ... said Sachin happily

"Kia kon hai tumhari bhen " ... said Purvi

"Tum usey bhot achy se janti ho purvi " ... said Daya

"Maltab " ... said Purvi

 **Vineet points towards Shreya`s bed Purvi gets shocked and happy**

"Sachu shreya tumhari bhen hai " ...asked Purvi

"Hannn purvi shreya hi meri khoyi hui gudiya hai " ... said Sachin while crying

"Daya bhai shreya b hosh mai arahi hai " ... said Divya

 **Daya and Vineets runs to Shreya`s bed**

"Jaogay nahe apni gudia ke pass sachin " ... said Tarika

"VO mai " ... said Sachin

"Daro mat sachin shreya sach jan ke tumse bhi zyada khush hogi " .. said Abhijeet

"Han sachu chalo " ... said Purvi

 **Tarika and Kavya holds Purvi they all comes to Shreya`s bed she opens her eyes Sachin smile watching her ... Daya holds Shreya`s hand and made her sit**

"Purvi tu thek hai na ' ... said Shreya

"Han nanad jee mai thek hu " ... said Purvi

"Kiaa " ..said Shreya shocked

 **All smile ... Vineet comes to Shreya**

"Shreya tujhe esa lagra tha na ke kuch honay wala hai " ... said Vineet

"Han tou" ...asked Shreya

"Tou hogaya " ... said Daya

"Kia hogayaa"...asked Shreya

"Jis insan ka tjhe humesha se intezar tha na vo hogya hai " ... said Vineet

"Kia ap dono pehliyaan bhuja rahy ho batao bhi kia hua hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya is pendant ko phechan ti ho " ... said Daya

"Zahir hai yeh mera hi tou hai " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya yeh tera nahe hai " ... said Kavya

"Phir " ... said Shreya

"YEH sachin ka hai " ... said Purvi smilingly

 **Shreya gets shocked tears fall from her eyes she stared Sachin`s face he comes forward she holds Daya`s hand tightly**

"Gudia phechana mujhe "...asked Sachin cyingly

 **Shreya looks at Vineet who nodded in yes she gets shocked**

"Bhai " ...asked Shreya

"Haan shreya sachin tumhara bhai hai vo bhai jissey tum marra hua samjh rhi thi " ... said Daya

"Magar " ... said Shreya

 **Purvi tells all the things to Shreya she gets shocked and smile**

"Gudia " ... said Sachin lovingly

 **Oh Dil Se Dil Ka Rishta Judaa**

 **Pal Do Pal Mein Mit Ta Nahi**

 **Bandhan Dilo Ka Tut Ta Nahi**

 **Bandhan Dilo Ka Tut Ta Nahi**

 **Sachin comes forwards and hugs Shreya she also hugs him they both started to sobs Vineet smiles and wipes his tears ...**

 **Tere Dil Ka Mere Dil Se**

 **Rishta Purana Hain**

 **In Aankho Se Har Aansu**

 **Mujhko Churana Hain**

 **Mujhko Churana Hain**

 **Mujhko Churana Hain**

"Bhai ap sach mai agae ho " ... said Shreya

"Haan gudia or ab mai kahin nahe jaounga tujhe chor ker " ... said Sachin

"Apko pata hai maine ktna yaad kiya apko apny kitni der lagadi " ... said Shreya

"Malum hai bhot intezar kerwaya na " ... said Sachin

"Lekin ab tou intezar khatm hua na ab sb thek hojae ga "... said Purvi

"Iska matlab purvi or shreya tum dono ek dusrey ki bhabhi ho " ... said Kavya laughing

"Or daya sir or sachin ek dusray ke salay " ... said Vineet

"Vinu tu bhi tou bhai ka sala hua na " ... said Shreya

"Ab tou tjhe tera bhai milgaya " ... said Vineet tearly

"Nahe vinu yad hai maine kaha tha ke meri zindagi mai koe bhi ajae tu sb se khas rehga bhai ap ko pata hai in salo mai vinu ne mujhe apki kami mehsus hi nahe honay di " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya hugs Vineet all smile on their bonding**

"Sir us mujrim ka pata chal gya hai " ... said Pankaj

"Or acp sir or nikhil use yahin le rahy hain " ... said Freddy

 **After some time Acp sir and Nikhil brings the Culprits Shreya and Sachin recognize the faces and gets shocked ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **The second last chapter is here guys i hope you like it ... So any guesses why Shreya and Sachin gets shocked on seeing the culprits ... ?**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **Yours.**

 **CIDians**


	10. Chapter 10

**So the chapter starts with Shreya and Sachin gets shocked on watching the culprits Shreya was about to fall but Vineet holds her meanwhile Sachin holds Purvi`s hand tightly all gets confused on Shreya and Sachin`s weird behaviour ...**

"Shreya sachin kia hua tum dono ko " ...asked Acp

"Yeh admi " ... said Sachin

"Sachu tum jantay ho in dono ko " ... said Purvi

"Esa nahe hoskta yeh dono kahan kesy " ... said Shreya

"Shreya kuch btao kon hain yeh log " ...said Abhijeet

"Han shreya tum darr ku rahi ho hum sab hain yahan " ... said Daya

"Daya vinu yeh dono " ... said Shreya

"Bata na shreya " ... said Vineet

"Tum batao kon ho tum dono or kesy jantay ho shreya sachin ko kia rishta hai tumhara inse " ... shout Abhijeet

"Mai goenka hu in dono ka baap " ... said Goenka

"Tum humarey baap nahe ho " ...shout Sachin

 **All gets shocked**

"Or tum tum kon ho " ... said Daya

"Mai yuvraj hu " ... said Yuvraj

"Yuvraj shreya yeh " ... said Vineet

 **Vineet comes forwards and started to hit him but Nikhil holds him**

"Vineet pagal hogaye ho kia " ...said Nikhil

"Yeh ho kia raha hai shreya kon hai yeh yuvraj " ... said Acp

"Sir yeh wohe yuvraj hai jissnay mujhe or bhai ko is goenka se kharida tha " ... said Shreya sobbing

"Or wohe darinda jisne sachin par goli chalayi thi jisne in dono ki maa ko mara tha or " ... said Vineet

"Or " ...asked Abhijeet

"Or mujhe apni hawas ka nishana bunaya tha " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya started to sobb and hides her face in her palms Daya hugs her**

"Ab ku aye ho tum dono wapis humari zindagi tou tabah kerdi ab kia lenay aye ho " ... said Shreya loudly

"Hum dono mumbai aye v the jab humne shreya ko yahan dekha or goenka isey phechan gya " ... said Yuvraj

"Phir jab pata chalaya tou pata chala ke sachin bhi yahin hai or zinda hai or in dono ko har rishta milra hai " ... said Goenka

"Tou humne ik jaal bechaya humara plan tha ke pehle shreya or purvi ko uthaengen phir daya sachin or vineet ayenge tou sab ko mardenge " ... said Yuvraj

"Magar purvi vineet or daya sir se kia dushmani " ... said Sachin

"Yeh log tumharey or shreya ke humdard bune hain tou inko dard dena humara farz hai beta "... said Goenka laughing

"Pagal hogaye ho tum pagal bhala koe baap apny bacho ke sath esa kesy ker sakta hai " ... said Acp angrilly

"Hahahha baap bachay rishtay acp sir sab paiso ka khel hota hai jab tak paisa hai apni wah wah hai " ... said Goenka

"Paiso ki lalach ne tumhe andha kerdia hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Phele tumhe pagal khanay bheja jaega phir tum dono ko kari se kari saza di jaeygi nikhil pankaj le jao inhe " ... said Acp

"Dolat mai bhot taqat hoti na lekin apny tou humse humari sab se bari or qeemti dolat cheenli mr goenka apny humse humari maa hi cheenli " ... said Shreya

"Sharam ati hai yeh kehte hue ke hum apke bachy hain ap mar ku nahe jatay " ... shout Sachin

"Nahe bhai inko tou marnay ke bad bhi sukoon nahe milega inho ik ka bhot logo ka dil dukhaya bhot logo ki zindagiyan barbad ki hain inhe tou moat se bhi batar saza milni chaye " ... said Shreya

"Baap jese paak rishte ko ganda kia hai tumne goenka ik baap apny bacho k lye apni jaan dedyta hai lekin tum tou apny bacho ki hi jan ke pechy parhy ho " ... said Acp

"Kash ... kash apko 12 saal phley goli lag jati or ap marjate " ... said Sachin

"Wese apka jeena ya marna humare lye ik hi baraber hai " ... said Shreya

"Sir is insan ko humari nazro se door kr dye jye " ... said Sachin

"Nikhil " ... said Abhijeet

"Yes sir " ... said Nikhil

 **After one day Vineet comes to Shreya and saw her sitting lostly he snapped infront of her she saw him and hugs him sobbingly he gets shocked**

"Shreya kia hua " ... asked Vineet

"Vinu yuvraj wapis ajaye ga vo mere sath phir se " ... said Shreya

"Kia .. nahe shreya ab koe yuvraj koe goenka wapis nahe ayega teri zindagi mai " ... said Vineet

"Mujhe bhot darr lagra hai " .. said Shreya

"Koe zarurat nahe hai darnay ki hum sab tere sath hain na mai hu tere sath daya sir hain or sachin ab vo b tou hai na " ... said Vineet

"Vinu samjh nahe bhai ke milnay ki khush manao ya goenka ki khudgarzi ka gham " ... said Shreya

"Goenka naam ka shabd apny dil o dimagh se nikal de ab sirf apny bhai k milnay ki khush mana wese chal meri jan tou thori chutay gi " ... said Vineet

"Kia matlab hai tera " ...asked Shreya in a fake anger

"Arey matlab ab tu sirf mujhe thori na tang keregi sachin ko b keregi tou mai tou aram kerunga " .. said Vineet laughing

"Haha so funny you know what tjhe ab kavu tang keregi" ... said Shreya

"Shreya vo kahan se bich mai agyi " ... said Vineet

"Jab vo tere dil mai askti hai tou kia bich mai nahe askti " ... said Shreya

"Esa kuch nahe hai we are just friends" ... said Vineet

"Han han mujhe pata hai ke konsay waly friends ho tum dono " ... said Shreya

"Matlab tu nahe sudhray gi " ... said Vineet

"No kabhi bhi nahe " ... said Shreya

 **They both laughed at each other**

 **Meanwhile Sachin and Purvi was in Purvi`s ward ...**

"Purvi i am sorry " ... said Sachin

"Kia hua sachu tum mujhe sorry ku keh rhy ho " ... said Purvi

"Purvi meri waja se tumhari jan khatray mai pari agar tumhe kuch hojata tou mai apny ap ko maaf nahe " ... said Sachin in a broke voice

"Nahe sachu jab tak tum mere sath ho na mujhe kuch bhi nahe hoskta " ... said Purvi

"Yeh tumhara hi yaqen tha purvi ke mjhe meri bhen wapis miljaye gi warna maine tou umeed hi chordeti " ... said Sachin

"Dair aye durust aye sachu tumhara intezar rang le aya dekho na shreya jo ke kal tak meri best friend thi vo aj meri nand bungaye hai " ... said Purvi

"Usey ktnay shikway hongay na mujhse purvi ke mai kesa bhai hoon jo use usky haq ka pyar bhi nahe de paya " ... said Sachin

"Bilkul bhi nahe shreya is waqt bhot khush hogi usse tumse koe shikway koe shikayat nahe hogi is bat ka mujhe pura yaqen hai " ... said Purvi

"Or tumhara yehi yaqen mujhe har roz jeena sikhata hai " ... said Sachin

"Tou phir jaker shreya se apni gudia se dil ki sari batien kerdo " ... said Purvi

 **Sachin kissed her forehead and goes to Shreya`s ward**

 **He saw Shreya standing on the window Shreya saw him and smile**

 **They both sit on couch ... There was silent between them they both hadn`t seen each other in 12 years She thought he was dead ...**

"Bhot bari hogyi hai meri choti si bhen " ... said Sachin

"Or ap abhi bhi wesi hi hain apni ankhon mai hazaro dukh chupaye hontho se muskartay hain " ... said Shreya

"Gudia " ... said Sachin

 **They could feel the tears running down their faces the moment they realize they were together now... Shreya could feel the pain in his voice when he said "Gudia " ... She started to sob at the nickname that brought back a lot of memories ... Sachin quickly comes forwards and hug his little precious sister , while she sobbed on his shoulder**

 **Ho.. dhoop mein jalte huey tann ko**

 **Chhaya perh ki mill gayee**

 **Roothe bachche ki hansi jaise**

 **Phuslaane se phir khill gayee**

 **Kuchh aisa hi abb mehsoos dil ko ho rahaa hai**

 **Barso'n ke purane zakhm pe marham laga sa hai**

 **Kuch aisa rahem, iss lamhe mein hai**

 **Ye lamha kahaan tha mera**

 **Ab hai saamne**

 **Issey chhoo loon zara**

 **Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zara**

 **Khushiyaan choom loon**

 **Yaa ro loo'n zaraa**

 **Mar jaaoo'n yaa jee loon zaraa**

"I missed you so much bhai " ... said Shreya

"I know gudia even i missed you so much magar ab mai agaya hu na ab hume koe taqat alag nahe kerpae gi " ... said Sachin

"Apko yad hai bhai humara bachpana hum dono ik dusre se wada kya kerte the ke chahay kuch bhi hojaye ik dusray ka sath nahe choren gen " ... said Shreya

"Achi taraha se yaad hai gudia vo sari bachpan ki yadien aj tk mere sath ghumti hain lekin mai bhai or betay honay ka farz nahe nibha paya tujhe mehfuz nahe ker paya maa ko nahe bacha paya " ... said Sachin

"Zindagi ne kuch zyada hi imtehan lye hain humare hum yeh deserve tou nahe kertay the bhai " ... said Shreya

"Larr ke bhi tou dekha na kia faida hua " ... said Sachin

"Jab manali se mumbai ayi thi insano se bhot darr lagta tha yahan tk apny saye se darr lagta tha lekin vinu us ne jeena sikhaya " ... said Shreya

"Mujhe malum ke vineet ne tera bhot khayal rakha hai " ... said Sachin

"Bhai ap mujhse wada kero ke ab chahy kuch bhi ho jaye ap mujhe chor ker nahe jaogay kabhi bhi nahe " ... said Shreya

"Wada ab hume duniya ki koe taqat alag nahe ker sakti " ... said Sachin

 **Sachin kissed her forehead and hugs her tightly ... While Vineet who was watching them wipes his tears and was about to go but stopped on seeing Kavya there she comes to him**

"Bhot pyar kerte ho shreya se " ...asked Kavya

"Usne kabhi bhen ki kami mehsus nahe honay di mujhe " ... said Vineet

"Shreya sach mai bhot lucky hai ussay tumhara pyar mila " ... said Kavya

 **Vineets looks at Kavya they both smile sadly ...**

* * *

 **Hope you`ll like it Next chapter will be the last chapter ...**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **YOURS,**

 **CIDians**


	11. Chapter 11

**After one month all were happy and preparing for Dareya and Sachvi`s marriage ...**

 **It was their sangeet today ... All members performed on songs and now it was Dareya and Sachvi`s turn**

 **Daya Sachin :**

Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhein, Rab Ne Milaya Tumhein,

Honthon Pe Sajaya Tumhein, Nag Mein Sajaya Tumhein

Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhein, Sab Se Chupaya Tumhein,

Sapna Banaya Tumhein, Neendhon Mein Bulaya Tumhein.

 **Shreya Purvi :**

Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi

Sapne Teri Chahaton Ke, Sapne Teri Chahaton Ke

Dekhti Hoon Ab kayi

Din Hai Sona Aur Chaandi Raat Ban Gayi

Hoo Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi

 **Sachin :**

Chahaton Ka Mazaa, Faasalon Mein Nahin

Aa Chupa Loon Tumhein Hauslon Mein Kahin

Sab Se Upar Likha, Hai Tere Naam Ko

Khwaishon Se Jude Silsilon Mein Kahin

 **Purvi :**

Khwaishein Milne Ki Tumse, Khwaishein Milne Ki Tumse

Roz Hoti Hai Nayi

Mere Dil Ki Jeet Meri Baat Ban Gayi

Hoo Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi

 **Daya :**

Zindagi Bewafa Hai Yeh Maana Magar

Chod Kar Raah Mein Jaouge Tum Agar

Cheen Launga Main Aasman Se Tumhein

Soona Hoga Na Yeh, Do Dilon Ka Nagar

 **Shreya :**

Raunke Hain Dil Ke Dar Pe, Raunke Hain Dil Ke Dar Pe

Dhadkane Hain Surmayi

Meri Kismat Bhi Tumhari, Saath Ban Gayi

Hoo Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi

 **After two Days They get married and it was their marriage night ..**

 **Sachvi room ...**

 **They both were shy just when Sachin sits in bed Purvi started to laugh loudly holding her stomach Sachin gets confused by her action**

"Purvi kia hua " ...asked Sachin

"Sorry sachu but mujhse meri hansi nahe ruki jarahi " ... said Purvi while laughing

"Yaar kia purvi mujhe yahan darr lagra hai or tumhe hansi arahi hai " ... said Sachin

"Kis baat ka darr " ...asked Purvi

"Aaaa vo umm vo " ... said Sachin shyly

 **Purvi thought to tease him so she comes close to him**

"Batao na kis bat ka darr ' ...asked Purvi innocently

"Purvi bachi mat buno " ... said Sachin

"Mujhe sach mai nahe pata tum ku darr rahy ho " ... said Purvi

"Acha tou mujhe chirhany ka program hai " ... thought Sachin

"Han wese darnay ki kia baat aj tou humne ik hojana hai na " ... said Sachin while winking at her

 **Now Purvi gets shocked and was to move but he caught her they both looks at each other ...It`s all dark there only candles and moon light was there which makes the moment even more perfect outlining all of her features , including her eyes and her lips on which there was continuous shy smile ... he just continue to stare at her until she speaks**

"Sachu kahan kho gaye " ... said Purvi

"Kuch nahe bus apni biwi ko dekhra hu " ... said Sachin

 **Before Purvi can say anything he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips she responded with same passion they both could feel each other`s smile under the kiss ... Purvi wrapped her arms around Sachin`s neck and kissed him back while he started to slide his arms around her and ran his hands around her body ... They broke the kiss for the air**

"I love you " ... said Purvi slowly

"I love you more " ... said Sachin

 **He bit her neck leaving the mark behind she turned on the bed shyingly he comes to closer and open her blouse dori she smiled he kissed her bare back ... they both hug each other and continue to make their love ...**

 **In Dareya`s room**

 **Daya comes inside the room and saw Shreya standing on the window looking outside .. She sense him and holds her breath he comes closer to her and hugs her from behind she smile lightly**

"Patni jeee " ... said Daya

"Jee pati jee " ... said Shreya

"Ap itni beautiful ku hain " ... said Daya

"Yeh kesa sawal tha " ... said Shreya while laughing lightly

 **He slid down his hands on her wirst she closes her eyes feeling his breath ...Daya untie her hair and kiss her neck she shrivers**

"Choro na daya " ... said Shreya

"No i can`t " ...said Daya

"Please " ... said Shreya

"I want you " ... said Daya

"I am always yours " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya looks at him and holds his hands and moved to bed he made her lay on the bed she turned her face to other side he kissed her face and then moved to her lips they both shared the kiss with full passion Daya kissed her neck and bring down the kiss she holds his arms tightly he pulled of her blouse dori she hides her face in the pillow**

"I love you " ... said Daya while kissing her

"I love you too daya " ... said Shreya

 **Daya made the lamps off as they started to made love...**

 **After five months of their marraige they were out for honey moon but ...**

 **Daya snorted loudly from his chair as the action scene comes on the tv while Sachin was totally lost in the movie ... Shreya and Purvi sat next to them simply looking at the screen**

"What is the point of this stupid movie " ...asked Purvi

"Yes its so boring " ... said Shreya

"Shhhssshhhhh " ... said Daya and Sachin together

 **Shreya and Purvi took a sigh and leaned back to sofa ...**

"Yaar purvi bhot bore hori hu mai " ... said Shreya

"Same here kia keren " ...asked Purvi

"Shopping chalen kia ... yeh dono tou puri movie dekh ker hi uthengen " ... said Shreya

"Not a bad idea chal chalty hain " ... said Purvi

 **After two hours Shreya and Purvi returns and goes to their rooms**

 **In Dareya`s room**

 **Shreya saw Daya sleeping on bed peacefully she goes to him and placed a kiss on his cheek ... He mumbled something in his sleep which made her blushed and happy**

"Nend mai bhi inhe mai hi dekhti hu " ... thought Shreya

 **She was about to stand but he caught her arm and pulled her up against him she gets shocked watching him awake**

"Ap jag rhy the daya " ... said Shreya

"Or nahe tou kia " ... said Daya

"Tou sonay ka natak ku kia " ...asked Shreya

"Apni biwi ko qareeb lanay k lye " ... said Daya

"Ap bhi na ajeeb harkatien kerte ho " ... said Shreya

"Ku madam abhi se tang agayen ap " ... said Daya

"Daya maine esa kab kaha lekin mujhe ap se ik shikayat hai " ... said Shreya

"Vo kesi " ... said Daya

"Hum yahan honey moon munany aye hain lekin ap ho ke movies or sonay se hi nahe baaz atay ho " ... said Shreya

"Oh tou yeh baat hai chalo abhi honey moon munaty hain " ... said Daya

 **Saying this he kiss her neck but she jerked him**

"Not that honey moon daya mai or purvi akele ghumay jarahy hain mujhe ap ke sath bahar jana hai daya " ... said Shreya

"Acha baba aj sham mai chalty hain " ... said Daya

"Paka na ya phir se koe bahana kerdo ge " ... said Shreya

"Paka my love " ... said Daya

 **Shreya hugs Daya happily ...**

 **Meanwhile in Sachvi`s room**

 **Purvi comes to their room and saw Sachin reading novel she gets angry and hit him the cushion he gets shocked**

"What "... said Sachin

"Hum yahan ku aye hain " ... asked Purvi

"Kia matlab ku aye hain honey moon munany or ghumne " ... said Sachin

"Han jo ky hum ker hi nahe rahy right " ... said Purvi

"Arey magar tum abhi tou bahar se ayi ho gudia ke sath " ... said Sachin

"Sachin mai or tumhari gudia apny apny pati devo ke sath ghumne aye hain apas mai ik dusrey ke sath nahe " ... said Purvi

"Yar tou chalenge na hum bhi ghumne " ... said Sachin

"Kab mere piyarey husband hume sirf 2 weeks mile the ik week tumne or bhai ne movies or aram mai guzar dya ik tou shadi ke 5 mahinay bad hume thek se time spend kerny ka moqa mila hai uper se tum " ... said Purvi

"Acha baba ghusa mat kero hum aj sham paka chalenge " ... said Sachin

"Promise " ...asked Purvi

"Paka promise " ... said Sachin

 **Sachin hugs Purvi**

 **After some time they gets ready to left ... Shreya messaged Purvi**

 _"Kia keren bataden kia " ... messaged Purvi_

 _"Aj ya kal batana tou hai na " ... replied Shreya_

 _"Chal sahi " ... replied Purvi_

 **The both couples enjoys and finally sits on bench**

 **Sachvi`s side**

"Sachu mjhe na tumse ik bat kerni thi " ... said Purvi

"han bolo " ... said Sachin

"Vo baby ktna cute hai na " ... said Purvi pointing towards the baby

"Han bhot cute hai mujhe tou babies bhot psand hai " ... said Sachin

"Han socha na sachu ke humara bhi ik esa baby ho tou " ... said Purvi

"Kiaaaa " ... said Sachin shockingly

"Han sachu tumhara baby any wala hai i am pregnant " ... said Purvi

"Omg purvi " ... said Sachin

 **He hugs Purvi they both shed tears ... Purvi rest her head on Sachin`s shoulder just then fireworks they both enjoy the fireworks**

 **On Dareya`s side they were also enjoying the fireworks ...**

"Shreyaa " ... said Daya

"Hmmm " ...said Shreya

"TUmhe pata hu mai bhot khush hu ke tum mujhe milgyin i love you so much " ... said Daya

"Agar mai kahun ke apki yeh khush dugni hone wali hai tou " ... said Shreya

"kia matlab " ... said Daya

 **Shreya tooks Daya`s hand and place it on her stomach**

"Ik nanha sa mehman chalega na " ... asked Shreya

 **Daya gets shocked he stares at Shreya`s face tears fall from there eyes he hugs Shreya tighlty**

"Yeh meri zindagi ka sab se khubsurat din hai mai papa bunnne wala hu shreya " ... said Daya

"Han daya ab hum humesha khush rahenge " ... said Shreya

 **Both couples happily discuss their futures**

 **Tu hi hai mera junoon**  
 **Tu hi hai mera sukoon**  
 **Tu hai mere man ki justuju**  
 **Qasmay wadey tere**  
 **Sare sang hain mere**  
 **Tu hai mere dil ki arzoo**

 **Meri Jan maine tujhe hi rab se hai manga**  
 **Teri judai seh na paoun tu hai mere jeene kia waja**  
 **Tu hi mera sahara tere bin ab reh na paoun**  
 **Sach hai Pyaar Lafzon mai Kahan**  
 **Dil ki hoti hai Zubaan**  
 **Pyaar Lafzon mai Kahan**

* * *

 **And they both couples lived happily together ...**

* * *

 **So end of the one of my Favorite story hope you`ll like this story please RnR ...**

 **Thankyou for all your support and love ...**

 **Take Care**

 **yours,**

 **CIDians**


End file.
